Wild Roses
by Rebel-Rose Niji
Summary: Rose is a spunky young girl who's caught in Aizens trap after he finds she has ties to the Hogyoku. She's taken hostage in Las Noches and is used to fix the Hogyoku. With a war approaching, Rose befriends Grimmjow, her only tie to sanity in a white world.
1. Wild Rose

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose and all other OC's in this fanfiction belong to me. **

**Anyway, this is my new fanfiction. I hope you like it. I will be updating fairly fast. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**

**~Rose : )**

A bright blur with wild curly mahogany hair raced down the crowed sidewalks of Karakura Town. Her school uniform had been slightly _adjusted_ to suit her. The usual grey pleated skirt had been lengthened to just above her knees, and her over jacket had been cut much like a mini-vest.

Overall, those two things were not very distracting, and the school allowed her this small pleasure of visual 'freedom of speech'.

However, Rose liked to see how far she could push that freedom without having it taken away.

Normal shoes with high black socks had been replaced with a pair of bright purple boots reaching the tops of her shins. Her leggings, a raging blue, complimented heavy blue eye shadow and nail polish.

She liked wearing a few bulky rings and bangles, and on a day like this, bells for earrings.

It was Monday; Rose always dressed well for Mondays.

Sneaking into the school minuets after the bell had rung, she gathered her things from her locker and headed to class.

No later then she had opened the door, been marked late and sat down, did the P.A system call her name.

"Rose-" it was muffled while the speaker searched for a last name, only to be disappointed. Rose had none. "Rose to the office. Rose."

But it wasn't that bad, seeing as no one else was named Rose in the entire school.

After an 'tsk-tsk' from the teacher, she left her desk and made her way down to the office.

The door shut with a jingle.

Rose walked the slow route to the main office, and open the door to meet with the principal.

"Rose, I've told you time and time again, we have a dress code at our school!"

"But, sir, I'm not really breaking any strict rules. My clothes are modest and clean."

Rose knew precisely the words of the dress code. Sure, they had a uniform, and yes, it was to be worn, but hey; she could mess with it a bit.

"A student attending karakura high school must dress modestly, and in clean, respectable clothes. The Karakura high school uniform must be worn daily, and must remain recognizable to other schools. Uniforms may be altered to suit a students self, but cannot be overly exposing or indecent."

The principal paused for a minuet, noting that she had taken the time to memorize the entire passage strait from the rulebook.

She was right, though. Rose had once again bended the rules around already existing ones and proving them to save her own butt.

"Alright. Now, back to class with you."

When reaching her destination, Rose tip toed into class, but the bells gave he away. She smiled guiltily and sat down.

A boy, who sat next to her, Nariwasha was his last name, slipped her a note.

'_What's with the bells?'_

She pulled out her green colored pencil and replied:

'_It's Monday.'_

Rather then questioning her deranged logic, Nariwasha just rolled his eyes.

The teachers' humdrum voice rolled on.

Turning her head a bit to look out the window, Rose savored how blue the sky looked; this was unusual for the second Monday back from winter break, but she was not one to complain.

It would be spring soon enough

After countless hours of class, the lunch bell rang and students raced to the cafeteria, courtyards, and out side eating areas. Others piled into cars with their friends to enjoy the most out of their daily 1-hour lunch period.

Rose paid for her lunch from the crowded cafeteria; she loved sushi and wasabi.

Looking around for her usually sparsely populated lunch table, she saw one of her good friends: Sadako, sitting with a few other people and, to her surprise, Nariwasha.

The brown haired boy had his right arm stretched around Sadakos shoulder, and Rose let out a small 'aww' as she went to sit with them.

Sadako broke the news; she and Nariwasha (whose first name turned out to be Konchi) had been dating for the past 4 weeks. Rose shared her congratulations. Lunch was eaten slowly, jokes were made and stories were shared.

That is, until Rose caught sight of Upperclassman Saka Hokague, walking across the cafeteria. Saka was a junior and a new student to the school.

He had just moved from Tokyo in early September, and already had new friends.

But his friends were people Rose would never consider talking to. It's not that they were bad people; they just were not the kind of people she would normally socialize with.

In other words, poor Saka had got him self caught up in a viscous inner circle of not-quiet jocks.

They were nice enough, though.

He sat his tray of food down at his table to fix a stray piece of black hair, which very much resembled a cowlick, sticking up from the back of his head.

After a few tries, Saka gave up.

He looked around the cafeteria before sitting down and locked eyes with Rose.

Her mischievous brown eyes gave him a wink that was not quite flirtatious, and he smiled back.

Maybe he could make some better friends.

Chatter filled the room and lasted on until the bell rang.

Moans and complaints were heard through the hallway as Rose meandered to her locker, where she gathered the rest of her things. She shuffled off to her last classes through the bustling throng of students and the occasional teacher, jingling all the way.

Slipping into her class and taking her seat by the window in Art, Rose pulled her 'works pending' notebook from her bag.

After digging through her denim bag for a box of pens and colored pencils, she found them and laid out everything neatly on the desk.

Opening her notebook, Rose pulled out a half-inked drawing of a faceless man on top of a high throne. The background was a mass of shadows and bare walls. Scanning over it, she scrunched up her face in displeasure at the way his hand gripped the end of the chair. It was too tense. She erased his hand and began to re-draw it when her pencil lead broke.

"Damn…" Muttered Rose.

She got up to use the pencil sharpener, which was inconveniently placed at the other side of the room.

At nearly the very same time, Saka had strolled into class and walked by Rose's desk. He peered at her drawing for a second and nodded in approval, then took his seat 4 desks behind rose and one to the right.

Rose had walked back slowly as to give him time to get to his seat, and to avoid an awkward conversation; the two didn't know each other that well.

He didn't even know that Rose had drawn the picture until she sat down at that desk.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

'_So she's an artist…?_' Thought Saka.

Art class flew by and by the time the 4th bell chimed out; Rose had nearly inked and colored most of her picture. Not that there was much to color other then some shading, eyes, and hair.

Everything else would remain white.

She packed up her things, carefully slipped the picture into her notebook, and headed off for Physical Education.

P.E had to be one of her least favorite classes, with all of the exercising. Not that she HATED it, no. She just disliked having to wear that stupid P.E uniform. It was a lose fitting white T-shirt with spandex black leggings and short-short black shorts. The teacher said it gave them a wide range of mobility, but most of the girls just thought that

Mr. Kagine was a pervert and liked looking at their asses. Rose switched out the black leggings for her blazing blue ones and laced up her black high-tops in the locker room. So her hair didn't get in the way, she braided it and put all of her jewelry and books into her locker.

Then she raced out to the gym for stretching and the usual 5 laps around the back parking lot.

After all that was done, they got into teams of 6 and played soccer for the rest of the class.

High-fiveing a teammate, Rose retried to the locker room to change into her normal clothes and walk home.

As the last bell of the day rung, she got the rest of her books and bag from her locker, swiped on a fresh layer of eye shadow and headed out.

Hundreds of students crowed though the schools doors and dispersed outside.

Rose walked the long way home.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky, as it always did in winter.

Traffic moved sluggishly, winding it's way across busy intersections, and jaywalkers leapt at any chance.

Crossing a crosswalk, she took a right and headed down a less crowed street. Honking car horns, angry pedestrians, and every day noise blended into the background as Rose turned up her ipod and hummed along to one of her favorite songs.

"_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, woah_

_Do what you want,_

_But your never gonna break me,_

_Sticks and stone are never gonna shake me_

_No, oh"_

Turning another corner, Rose smiled at a passing taxi driver.

"_There's a place that I go_

_That nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_And the darkness is light_

_And nobody cries_

_There's only butterflies"_

Just as she was about to step out into the street and into the path of a speeding car (when Rose listens to music, she never notices these things), a cold hand shot out and pulled her back. As she was looking up when she was pulled, the car raced by. She yanked her Ipod out and spun around to look for whoever had just saved her, but Rose's eyes met empty air.

She glanced around franticly and settled upon the notion that she had slipped backwards; no one had pulled her away.

Rose put her ipod in her pocket and walked the rest of the way home in edgy silence.

The key to her cold, lonely apartment slickly opened the door. She took off her shoes, shut it behind her and dumped her things in the living room.

She raced up stairs to change into her Pajamas, not caring if sleep was many hours away.

After she ate dinner and finished her homework, Rose gathered all of her drawings, pencils and pens and laid them out on her bed. She put all of her finished pieces into a hardback folder, and everything that wasn't done into another hardback folder.

Then, she raced down to the living room and lugged a heavy stack of printing paper up to her room.

Rose drew furiously. She drew pictures of large deserts with brittle trees, pictures of huge white castles, faceless beasts with huge black bodies. They didn't take up much of a shape; they looked like blobs.

After a while, she checked the clock: 12:09 am.

Rose put down her pencil and stretched.

She stared at her drawings for a few minuets and yawned.

She failed to notice an eerie presence creeping into her room.

Not until her own rebelling Spiritual pressure noticed for her.

A sickening feeling boiled up from the bottom of her gut. The air grew heavy, and she struggled to keep her spiritual pressure down.

Her breathing was labored; Rose had thought she'd hid it considerably well.

She'd known all along what those blob-things in her drawings were, but she never knew what they were called. Rose only knew they were almost constantly after her, that they hungered for humans with huge spiritual pressure. But it wasn't all her own. Most of it was made up of the pressure of those blob-things. It seemed that whenever they got close, her spiritual pressure would steal some of the invaders.

The invading force vanished just as fast as it had appeared, and her spiritual pressure plummeted back down to normal level.

Rose caught her breath, put her drawings away in her book and packed her bag for school.

She turned off the lights and fell into a night of restless sleep.

As dreams of endless deserts reigned hell on her sleeping mind, Rose had no idea that the drawing of a faceless man in a high white chair was not just a child of her twisted imagination.

The real man, whose face was cold and eyes were sharp, sat in his throne, high above the world.

He looked down at the world Rose knew though a small screen, judging her actions.

Hers was a fate he couldn't see, her end was a long time off and she had a part to play in this war, a war between Death God and Hollow.

But he could not tell which role was hers.

The man with cold eyes rested his chin on his hand, and let out a small chuckle of triumph.

"I found you, Rose."


	2. Castle In The Sky

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and/or added this to your watch list last chapter! It means a lot to me! I worked pretty hard on this fanfiction, so feedback is appreciated! **

**Thanks!**

**~Rose : )**

The empty words bounced off the side of Rose's mind all morning, when she woke up to the fitful chirping of her alarm clock.

She'd sworn they were only in her dreams- a faceless man in a white room.

Just when she was going to put on her school uniform, she folded it back up and made a hasty decision.

Rose was going to skip school, for the first time in her life.

After taking a shower, she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, laced up her knee-high purple high-tops over them, slipped into a snug long-sleeved purple shirt and a black mini-vest.

Rose put her hair up in a side ponytail, tied a blue ribbon in her hair and packed a blue shoulder bag with her drawing folders and pens.

She got her house key, packed a snack, grabbed her wallet and rushed out the door; but not before calling Sadako and leaving a message on her cell phone.

"Hey, Sada it's Rose. I'm not going to be at school today: skipping. Call me back at lunch, bye."

With that, Rose raced off down the street to her favorite teashop in the whole world.

Little did she know, that heading that very same direction was a man whose face portrayed his attitude, just like the lying fox he was.

He stalked her from above, unseen to the eyes of Karakura town.

This man walked on the air.

His sliver hair fluttered in the light wind, and his already squinted eyes narrowed more to see her.

A black and purple blob, from where he was, she hurried down to the teashop.

"Take yer time, Rosie. Take yer time."

His sinister voice was caught by the wind and carried far away.

She couldn't have heard him if she had super natural senses.

By the time Rose had reached the teashop, rain was drizzling down from the sky.

She bought a hot cup of raspberry tea and sat by the window, like always.

Thunder rolled faintly in the distance as she sipped her tea.

The teashop was very empty, save for her, the staff and an elderly man drinking Hot chocolate.

She sat there, relaxing for a half an hour or so, enjoying the sweet smell of the familiar place.

As sharp shiver ran up her spine as a man in all white opened the door and walked up to the counter.

Not knowing what had made her react so, Rose hastily left a tip, gathered her things and rushed out the door.

The staff had never seen the man, and they thought the door opening 'by it's self' had just been the wind, but a breeze so light would never be able to do that.

The man in the corner drinking Hot chocolate had never even raised his head.

She was the only one who had seen him, and the look on his face sent terror running through her nerves.

Rose bolted off down the streets; weaving her way through rows parked cars, abandon bicycles and slow people.

She never looked back.

Her brain was focused on a set destination: not her apartment, not the mall, but her school. She had to reach the school.

At her school, the last bell had rung and students were hurrying home. Her eyes were shut against the rain, and she never saw him.

Rose had slowed down to a hastened walking pace when she ran into him.

Luckily, nether one fell down.

"I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry- I mean I wasn't looking-"

"It's cool."

Rose nodded and looked up at whom she had nearly mowed down: Saka.

Before he could say he knew her from somewhere, Rose blurted out her question.

"Have you seen Sadako? Please, tell me you've seen her!"

He shook his head.

"Nope, sorry. What's the big hurry-"

The hairs on the back of Rose's neck stood up, and her eyes widened.

He was back.

"Look, Hogakue-san, I've gotta go. Like, I've really gotta go. If you see Sada, tell her I'm looking for her.

Better yet, call me and tell her where I am!" she hastily scribbled her cell number down on a piece of paper and shoved it in his hand.

Saka looked slightly stunned. What she had said made no sense at all.

As she took off running again, he yelled back to her.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

She snapped her head back. "The old railroad park!"

Rose ran off into the rain; Saka called out after her

"But that's on the other side of town…!"

His voice never reached her ears through the laughter and shouts of students talking to their friends.

At the park, Rose sat on the swing. No one really knew about this place other then a handful of students.

Here, she could relax.

She looked down at the ground and sighed.

She was safe, for now.

"Done wit yer runnin', Rosie?"

Her breath caught in her lungs and Rose gripped the chains of the swing.

'I swore I lost him.'

She swallowed her fear the best she could, but her voice trembled when she spoke and her knees shook.

"I'm done with my running."

The man stood in front of her, so she could get a good look at his face, not that she wanted to see it again.

He had squinted eyes, silver hair, and a fox-like expression. His smile never faded. It seemed slightly psychotic, it not overly happy.

"Tha names Gin, Rosie. What's yer last name?"

"I don't have a last name."

Rose dug her heals into the ground to stop herself from shaking, but she only succeeded in getting mud on her shoes.

Gin pulled her up by her arm.

"Where am I going?" she asked rather bravely. But Gin could smell the fear in her voice.

Like a child, he pointed to the sky.

"Wer goin' up, Rosie."

Gin grabbed her waist, and launched into the air. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, and grabbed Gin's arm. After a second, he let her go, and she squeezed his arm. "Ya can let me go now, Rosie. Yer not gonna fall." He said. "But-" Rose slowly let him go, and looked around. She was standing in the air. "HOW-" Rose started, but Gin cut her off.

Her stomach lurched as he snapped his bony fingers, tearing open the air before her eyes, and an overwhelming pressure wrapped around Rose, ripping the air from her lungs.

Gin led her into the rift, and all of her senses went blank. She couldn't see, hear, or smell.

Instinctively, her spiritual pressure lashed out, but was pressed down by Gin.

After seconds of hell, the rift closed and the two of them stepped out into a desert the covered everything in sight.

Gin screwed up his face in disappointment.

"Well, shit. I messed up how far tha damn castle is."

He turned his face down to rose, who was clinging to his arm.

"Hold on tight Rosie."

Time and spaced became a grey-scale blur as Gin 'flash stepped' them to the out side wall of a huge white castle.

Rose's head was spinning and she felt sick.

He let her lean up against the wall to rest, and then Gin stepped back.

"HEY, YA MANGY BASTARDS! OPEN TA GATES!"

Unbelievable shaking rocked the ground and a huge hole appeared in the castles wall.

Rose turned around to peer though the hole in the wall, feeling her knees nearly give out.

A bony hand steadied her.

"Welcome ta Las Noches, Rosie."

Rose closed her eyes as Gin lead her though hallway after hallway. She didn't want to see any of it, not even the color of the walls, though she had a feeling they were white.

They came to a stop in a room. Rose cracked open her eyes.

A man with slick brown hair and hard eyes sat in a high white chair.

Just like the man in her drawing.

On his stiff lips was a sickening smile; it was dripping with well-practiced treachery.

The room was filed with a heavy spiritual pressure, and it took everything Rose had to keep hers in check.

She took a deep breath and walked over to sit on top of a huge table in the room.

'How interesting… Sitting on the table instead of the chair…' he thought.

"I drew a picture of you."

Her voice was shaky.

She dumped her drawing folders on the table, and a sad look fell on to her face.

Everything was damp. The colors form her pictures bled into the backgrounds and into the picture behind them, ruing everything that was in her bag.

Never then less, she searched until she found it.

The ink was smeared and the colors (what very few there was) had bled all over the picture.

"But it was ruined in the rain."

Gin left the two to talk.

Words were exchanged; situations were explained (though not well), and rules were laid down.

A sharp ringing noise filled the room. Rose was surprised her cell wasn't damaged. She took it out of her pocket and checked caller i.d.

Shaking her head and whispering something like 'Sada, you waited too long.'

She threw her phone to the ground and smashed it with her foot.

The man, whose name she'd recently learned, Aizen, smirked.

This girl knew where her loyalties lay.

Gin walked back into the room and prepared to escort her to her room when Rose asked for another minuet alone to speak.

"Go on, Gin."

"If I'm going to stay here, I have a few requests…"

She asked shyly.

"Go on."

"I don't want to wear one of those boring white uniforms, I want to visit my home and get my own…"

Her voice trembled.

Aizen nodded his head in agreement. If she was here, she might as well be comfortable enough to want to stay.

"And I need to get some things from my house…"

"Such as?"

"My guitar and other art supplies."

"Done. Those things are a minor pleasure that you will be allowed."

"One more question, Aizen-sama."

"Yes?"

"Is this whole castle white?"

"Yes, it is. Will that prove to be a problem?"

"… I like color."

Gin entered the room and was filled in on the situation.

Rose's knees weren't shaking anymore; the sickness had left her stomach.

She got her bag off the table, was led to dump it in her room (which was white), and then was carted off to get her things from the world of the living.

After what seemed like hours of walking (Gin didn't want to flash step in the real world) they reached her apartment, gathered her things, and left via rift in the air.

"Gin-sama…" she asked him, watching the rift close.

"Yea Rosie?"

The rift closed and the two began walking.

"Will I ever go home?"

Instead of answering her question, Gin grabbed her arm and flash stepped to the end of the black tunnel, out the other side and all the way to Las Noches.

After stepping through the foreign gates again, Gin gave Rose a moment to rest.

Rose was now feeling very sick, and was struggling to keep her spiritual pressure down.

After swallowing her fear for the millionth time that day, she fallowed closely behind Gin, down the twisting hallways of Las Noches and to her room.

Before he left he told her to be careful.

"Rosie, watch yer back. Some of tha 'spada don't like humans. Neah, scratch that. None of 'em do."

He left with a wink.

'So who do I ask if I get lost…'

Rose stepped inside her room, getting a good look at it.

There was a bed, dresser, closet, coffee table, nightstand and even a mirror. A large window let in dim light. She now realized she was inside a huge dome because there was no real sun here.

'So that's what that part of the castle was. My room must be facing the inner part of the dome…'

After more inspection, she noticed a door that lead to her own bathroom, complete with a shower.

Rose laid out her damp pictures on the table, put her cloths away in the dresser, and stood her guitar up in the closest.

'Alright,' she thought. ' I need a shower.'

After her shower, Rose dried off and walked out of the bathroom and back into her room, only to notice that a crisp white uniform with long pants and sleeves, had been placed on her bed.

Rose let out a giggle.

They really thought she'd wear it, didn't they?

She really should, and Rose knew it. But she'd always been one to push the rules.

Rose braided her wild hair, leaving her bangs to flop over the left side of her face.

She deiced on wearing the long Hamaka pants, because she'd forgot pajamas, and slipped on a long-wasted blue t-shirt.

Flopping down on her new bed, Rose realized that, with all luck, she'd probably die here.

She'd never see her friends again.

She'd never go to her favorite Teashop, or have Art class.

She'd never go back to her apartment.

Aizen, she'd learned once they got back, had burned it to the ground right after she'd left it.

Everyone she knew would think she'd died in the blaze.

'Sada…' she thought. All of the people she could remember filled her mind.

The whole situation crashed down on her head.

Rose would never go home.

The first tears rolled gently down her cheeks.

The reality of this dreamland ate its way into her brain.

Rose stuffed a pillow into her face so no one would hear her crying and

She sobbed so violently that afterwards, she raced to the bathroom to throw up. But seeing as she hadn't eaten anything all day other then tea, the majority of it was stomach acid, and it burned her throat.

After the vomiting stopped, Rose drank water from the sink with her hands and washed her face.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

Rose walked to stand in front of her huge window and took deep breaths.

She opened the window to let in fresh air and to help take away the 'white squishy strait jacket' feeling in the room.

But it didn't help.

Rose's eyes scanned the room again, and caught sight of a white (obviously) piece of paper folded on top of her dresser.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over and unfolded it, Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

It was a map of Las Noches, showing what rooms were whose, places she could go and couldn't go and passage ways.

On the side of it was a small note that read ' Don't get lost.' In scraggily hand writing.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Stuffing the map into her pocket, Rose slipped on some socks, because her shoes were still wet and her feet were cold.

She was just about to open her door when a soft nock rang through the room.

"Rosie, open ta door!"

She twisted the doorknob, only to have Gin grab her by her wrist once it was open.

Rose stuttered in confusion as he flash stepped both of them behind the door of Aizens throne room.

"Yer late fer a meeting. Didn't I tell ya there'd be one later?"

"N-no."

"Well, Just pretend I did 'cause I don't wanna get in trouble."

"… Alright."

Gin listened very closely to the muffled voices behind the door, and then told Rose to stay out side.

Gin slipped into the meeting room, leaving the door ajar.

A few minuets later, he pushed the door open, and Rose stepped out of sight.

"I could'a sworn I left her there, Aizen-sama."

Aizen rolled his eyes and his voice called out softly.

"Rose, stop hiding and come inside."

Fear slithered its way down into her gut once more. Rose took a deep breath to steady her self and slipped into the room. But she made no movement to go any farther then the very edge of the room.

Gin gave her a push, and she walked into the middle of the room.

Every pair of eyes in that room snapped around to see her.

Every single pair of cold, judging eyes scanned her body, face, and eyes. Rose stood up straighter than before, clenching her jaw.

A harsh laugh broke the silence.

"She aint nothing but a lil' HUMAN GIRL!"

"Silence, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra shot an angry glare at the one who called his name.

"I don't think I SHOULD, Ulquiorra!"

A heavy spiritual pressure slammed down on the tall man with long black hair, nearly suffocating him.

He fell silent.

A quiet yawn sounded from the end of the table.

Gin whisper something in her ear that sounded like ' stay away from him, he's a rapist.' But what he had really said was ' stay away from him, he's dangerous.'

Yet the first description fit the man much better.

Aizen eyed her with curiosity.

"Why are you only wearing half of the uniform?"

"I like color."

Aizen 'hm'-ed in approval at this bold statement.

"It looks like Grimmjow-sans hair." Yawned someone in a gruff voice.

'You know, Starrk, you're right." Said someone else.

Rose looked around, but there was no one in the room with Bright blue hair, like her shirt.

"If you're wondering who Grimmjow is, he's still out on some mission." Starrk had answered her unspoken question.

"Now, my Espada, I would like you to formally meet the girl whom I've informed you about."

Rose smiled nervously. "H-Hello."

A light murmur of greeting was whisked out of the room by a breeze.

Starrk piped up.

"Forgive me, Aizen-sama, but what is her propose here?"

"That's for time to tell, Starrk."

"I bet she's just a friend for Pet-sama."

"Silence, Nnoitra."

Pet-sama was the name Nnoitra had given to Orohime Inoue, who was currently a hostage while the war was in truce.

Both sides had made a pact (this was very surprising) to not recruit troops in this time.

It has lasted four months up to now.

Rose turned to meet Aizens eyes.

"Really, Aizen-sama. What's my purpose? I know I'm not some 'valuable asset' to this war. I can't do anything. I don't have any 'secret talents', and I'm not powerful…"

She paused.

"What am I doing here?"

There was no doubt that hers was a daring question, but it was one she had every right to ask.

"In truth, Rose, I have barely an idea. Before the Hogyoku began to malfunction it started spitting up random information on your whereabouts. It might have been pre-programmed, or something, but I wouldn't say so. You have some kind of connection to it, and if that's so, someday you might fix it." Aizen rested his chin on his hand, a sickening smile plastered to his lips.

All she could do was answer "oh…"

But she knew. Rose knew that Aizen was the kind of man who would always get his way. If she never fixed this thing, proving she was worthless, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

'If I'm going to be here for a while, I've gotta get strong, fast.' Rose scanned the room. There were 9 people in the room, all on levels of 'scary'.

Rose shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot.

"I trust all of you to inform your Fraccions that Rose will be staying here for…quiet a while. Any harm to her is punishable. If you are not careful-"

Aizen locked eyes with Nnoitra.

"I will strip you of your rank."

A shiver ran down Rose's back.

"You may go, Rose."

"Y-yes Aizen-sama."

With that, Rose scampered out of the room and back to her own.

She closed the door, slipped under the covers, and drifted off to sleep


	3. Birdie

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. All characters of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC. **

**And, FINALY, GRIMMJOW IN THIS CHAPTER! 8 D**

**I really love this chapter, albeit it being a bit strange. **

**And, from my perspective, Las Noches has watchtowers. Even though they don't really need them .**

**Enjoy this chapter! Feedback is appreciated! **

**~ Rose : )**

That night, Rose's dreams were filled with those large black-bodied beasts again.

They stalked her around the large desert, forcing her to run faster then she ever had.

In her dreams, of course.

Nightmares of fire, and people yelling her name took over the night.

Rose awoke with a yell; her ipod read 2:00am.

Sighing, Rose went to the bathroom and washed her face.

She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't.

She searched around for her map, grabbed her guitar, and set off for the west-wing watchtower.

Rose masked her spiritual pressure to the best or her ability while she scampered down the empty white hallways, pausing frequently to check her map.

Rose made sure to take the passageway that went around the door with the large black 6 on it.

She didn't want to walk down the Sexta Espadas hallway because she'd never met them, and how can you tell if someone will kill or hurt you if you've never met them?

After possibly 17 minuets of walking, large steps loomed in Rose's view. Double-checking her map, Rose climbed up the many stairs to reach her destination: the west-wing watchtower.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the stone benches that jut out from the wall. It was beautiful up here; she could see the whole desert (well, not all of it, it's a big desert.).

Setting her guitar on her lap, she lightly finger picked a lonely little tune.

'Da-da-dum-di-di-dum-da-'

Singing softly, the words could never be heard unless you were right in the tower with her.

"This lil' birdie would like to fly home, but oh…"

'Da-da-dum-di-di-dum-da'

She continued her near-silent song.

The music floated down the stairs and into the ears of a wandering Sexta Espada.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

'Oh, the things you hear when you are walking down to the kitchen.' Thought Grimmjow.

It's not like anyone else could hear it; Grimmjows hearing was finely tuned, much like a cats.

He though about what it could be. He knew it was someone singing and playing some kind of musical instrument, meaning it was not anyone he knew…

'It's probably that Rose girl Aizen told us about.'

He sniffed the air: it smelled of human.

Grimmjow debated with himself as to go up and see, or go to the kitchens.

In the end, curiosity claimed the cat.

Grimmjow was feeling in a particularly 'un-grimmjow' mood. The music was very relaxing. He felt calm, and wanted to sneak a look at this 'rose', anyway.

It's not like he'd get killed for it. From how Aizen explained it, as long as he didn't hurt her, it was all good.

As he padded silently up the stairs, the music steadily grew louder.

'Da-da-dum-di-di-dum-da'

"Oh, this lil' Birdie would like to fly home, but her wings have been clipped, voice ripped from her throat."

The music died down just as Grimmjow reached the top stairs and hid from her view. Rose sighed, staring out at the vast desert, and lightly strummed a few notes on her guitar.

'Not as bad as I thought…'

Grimmjow softly stepped into the room, and Rose's head whipped back to see him.

Devious brown eyes locked onto bright blue ones.

Like they were having an entire conversation with out any words.

"Who are you…?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Sexta Espada."

Rose blinked a few times.

"You're the one who they said my shirt matched your hair."

"…They?"

"The rest of the Espada."

"Oh. Yeah, I missed that meeting."

"I like your hair."

"…Thank you?"

'Well, she's kind of blunt.' Thought Grimmjow.

"Why are you up here...?"

He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I checked my map and this looked like the coolest place to come and play guitar for a while."

'A guitar! So that's what that thing is!'

He thought.

"You've got a map? What for?"

"Gin-sama didn't want me wandering into Nnoitras wing."

Grimmjow chuckled and nodded his head. A comforting silence hung over the two of them until Rose's voice broke it.

"What about you…?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing up here, Grimmjow-sama?"

"I heard a Lil' Birdie singing in the watch tower."

Rose scoffed.

"So you were listening, huh?"

"I've got good ears."

"Ah."

She went back to lightly strumming her guitar for a while. Grimmjow leaned up against the window.

"You know-" started Grimmjow. "Aizen should have left you in the living world. You don't belong here."

"Yeah, I know."

'Da-da-dum-di-di-dum-da'

"You miss it there?"

"Where?"

"You know, like, your home-"

Rose cut him off.

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Sorry."

She gave him a smile that said 'its okay. Just don't bring it up again.'

Silence fell on the room, and Grimmjow moved to sit down on one of the stone benches.

Hey, a guy can only stand for so long.

The desert wind whipped up sand.

Rose yawned.

"I'm getting sleepy. I'd better head back."

"You sure you're all right by your self?"

"I should be, Grimmjow-sama. I've got a map."

'Guess she's not half bad. She's quiet enough.'

He thought.

"Kay. See you at breakfast. 9:30, sharp."

"Um… where's the kitchen…?"

"You've got a map."

Rose scoffed again.

Her stomach let out a loud, involuntary grumble.

"You never had dinner, did you?"

"Nope. I can't cook."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow started walking down the stairs and beckoned Rose to fallow him.

"Where are we going?"

"The kitchen. I was just on my way there when I heard you, anyway."

Rose hulled her guitar to the kitchen, when they got there, Grimmjow flipped on the light.

There was a man with pink hair sitting at the table, drinking hot tea.

"Oh, Hello Grimmjow-san, Rose."

"Hey Szayel."

Rose smiled at him; he seemed nice enough.

"What brings you two here at this ungodly hour of 3:30 in the morning?"

"Food." Answered Rose simply.

Szayel chucked.

"And why isn't Grimmjow trying to kill you? I've never known him to be... nice."

"Because I don't want to lose my rank."

"That's all?"

"And were both hungry."

"How did you meet now? You-" he tilted his head to Grimmjow.

"Hadn't gotten back until around 1:00"

"Szayel, are some kind of stalker?"

"No. I just know a lot about who gets here and leaves here and at what time." He took another sip of his tea.

Rose piped up.

"That's called being a stalker, Szayel-sama."

He chuckled.

"She was lost looking for the kitchen and I happen to be going the same way."

"Oh, then what's that?"

Szayel pointed to Rose's guitar.

"This? It's a guitar!"

"Guitar… huh."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and rummaged through some cabinets for cereal.

"Birdie, you like-" he paused to read the label on the box, then just showed it to her.

'Birdie…? Oh, right. The song. I guess that's my new nickname now.' Thought Rose.

"Cheerios? Sure. Do you have any honey?"

"Top cabinet to the left."

Answered Szayel.

The two poured their cereal into bowls with milk and honey, making idle chitchat with Szayel.

After they were done, He walked Rose back to her room.

"This is your room?"

Asked Grimmjow.

"Yep, right on the corner of the west wing. Anyway, G'night."

Grimmjow grunted and walked off.

Rose walked into her room, put away her guitar and slipped back under her covers to fall asleep. Sleep over took her easily this time, and she dreamt of nothing at all.


	4. Bird On A Wire

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. All characters in Bleach belong to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**: ) I spent quiet a bit of time on this chapter. I would greatly appreciate feedback on it .I hope you all see Rose as a strong character who is not so shallow. I worked very hard on her. Thanks!**

**Rose : )**

Bright, artificial sunshine invaded Rose's eyes, causing her to wake up.

Knowing she didn't want to miss breakfast, she got up to take a shower.

After she dried off and left the bathroom, a new uniform had 'mysteriously' appeared on her bead.

She slipped on the baggy hamaka pants, a purple tank top, and her dry purple shoes.

Rose walked over to the coffee table to check on her drawings. A few of them were still damp, and the ones that were dry were still ruined.

'Oh well…' Rose sighed.

Right before she was going to walk out the door, a pair of shiny bells glinted in the sun, catching her attention.

'My earrings! They must have fallen out of my bag!'

Rose hastily washed them off and put them on.

She jingled softly with each step.

Checking the time on her ipod, it read 9:20.

Rose grabbed her map and headed off for the kitchen.

She winded along the crisp, cold white hallways of Las Noches until the kitchen door loomed in front of her vision.

She listened closely to the muffled voices behind the door, and when they died down, Rose pushed open the doors with a light jingle, and stepped inside.

None had noticed her yet. 'Phew.' Thought Rose.

At least, not until Grimmjow greeted her.

"Hey, Birdie."

She spun around. –Jingle-

"Oh, hello."

Nnoitra snapped his head around to lock his eyes with hers.

"What the fuck is that jingling sound? It's pissing me off."

Rose flicked one of her bell earrings.

"This? It's my earrings."

A soft ring sounded through the room.

"Yeah, knock it the fuck off or I'll rip them out of your ear-OW! What the fuck, Grimmjow?"

Rose blinked.

"No. I like my earrings."

Nnoitra scowled and left the room.

"Tsk. Tha lil' bugger nevar learns, does he?"

"No, Gin-san, he doesn't."

Answered Starrk.

Rose quietly asked Grimmjow where the cheerios were, and then poured her self some with milk and honey.

"Um… Where are the spoons?"

"Third drawer to the right."

Answered Szayel.

"Thanks." Rose got a spoon and proceeded to munch down her cheerios.

"You know, this isn't half bad."

She mumbled quietly.

"What, the food? It usually is, Tia can't cook."

Rose had to bite her lip to stop from laughing when an angry woman with blond hair slapped Starrk on the head.

"I can too cook, Starrk. I just haven't practiced for a long time…"

"No, not the food. These Cheerios are the best I've ever had, but I meant… this place."

She chewed her food thoughtfully and then filled the silence.

"I mean, when you get past the fact that everything is so bland and white, it's actually kind of… pretty."

At that moment, Aizen walked into the room.

"Bland? What do you mean, Rose?"

'Uh-oh. I don't think he likes me insulting his choice of...décor.' she thought.

"W-well. It's not very… colorful."

"It's not supposed to be. White-" he gestured to the walls. "Is a very pure color. And we must be opposite to the Shinigami, of course."

She thought about this for a bit as Aizen took his seat and Gin poured him some tea.

"That's logical. But I have a question."

"Yes, Rose?"

Rose ate some more Cheerios before answering rather, erm, boldly.

"Can I paint my room?"

It was like all of the air was sucked from the room. Grimmjow Snorted, Szayel was resisting a laugh, Starrk tried not to yawn and Gin just snickered.

Aizen blinked. Never before had some one asked.

He thought about it for a bit.

"Well, what color do you want to paint it?"

He answered after much consideration.

"Pretty much all of them."

"…Oh, well-"

"Please?"

Now he was just shocked. 'Please' was not a common word here, she could tell.

"I'll… think about it."

She smiled back at him, finished her food and put her bowl in the sink.

"I'm going exploring. Bye."

"Hey, Birdie! You can't just-"

Aizen quirked a brow at this.

'Birdie... Huh, I'll have to ask him about that later.'

"Fine, if you won't let me go alone, then just come with me."

Grimmjow dumped his Juice in the sink and walked out after her.

Starrk was the first one to say it.

"Birdie…? Really?"

"Apparently, Starrk. Apparently."

Rose and Grimmjow walked down the halls, going no where important, when a blonde bullet raced down the hallway and stopped a few feet in front of Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-Sama! Grimmjow-Sama-"

"Spit it out, Yylfordt!"

"D-Di Roy's in the medical wing!"

"So? He can take care of himself! Gods, I leave you alone for a minuet-"

"Grimmjow-sama, you don't understand! It's bad. It's really, really bad."

He raised his eyebrows, and walked off behind Yylfordt beckoning Rose to go with him.

When they reached the medical wing, Grimmjow and Yylfordt went inside. Rose tried to follow, but was Stopped by Yylfordt.

"Miss, really. You shouldn't go with us."

Rose was surprised that he was being so polite, and that he didn't even ask Grimmjow about her. She was also the tiniest bit hurt that she wasn't allowed in to see this 'Di Roy.'

The Door was left open enough so she could hear them.

As soon as Grimmjow laid eyes on Di Roy, he stopped walking and started shutting the door.

"Oh, Gods-" He turned to talk to Rose though the door.

"Birdie, you don't wanna see this. You really, really don't."

'Birdie?' thought Yylfordt.

A broken, limp body lay on a bed. He was bloody and beaten. His grey hair was clotted thick with blood, and a mask-like hat on his head was smashed on the left side.

The white Arrancar uniform was stained red in various places, ripped, and a huge gash was sliced down his right side. Di Roy was in bad shape. His breathing was labored and heavy. Purple-black bruises covered his chest, the ones that could be seen through holes in the uniform, at least.

A small Arrancar hurried out of the back room.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave so I can properly heal him." There was a stern tone to her voice, but there was no doubt that she knew who she was talking to.

Grimmjow studied her.

"What's your name?"

"Kiim, Sir."

"Alright then, Kiim. You better get him in tip-top shape."

Grimmjow said, a scowl forming on his face.

"I can only do so much in a day. But he should be out of the wing in a week."

"A whole fucking WEEK?"

Kiim cringed.

"He's in bad shape, sir. Now, please go."

Grimmjow looked at Di Roy.

"You dumbass."

He muttered.

The two left the room with out any further words.

Rose hastily stepped back from the door as not to be caught listening in.

Yylfordt turned to her.

"Who are you?"

'Oh, not again.' She thought.

"M-my name is Rose."

'Rose, huh. I wonder why Grimmjow-sama called her Birdie?'

"Are you the girl Grimmjow-sama told us about after Aizen-sama?"

"Y-yes. That's me."

Yylfordt flashed her a rare smile.

"It's nice to meet you. But, I have a question."

Grimmjow looked like he was getting annoyed.

Rose paused.

"Yes?"

"Why does Grimmjow-Sama call you 'Birdie'?"

Grimmjow snorted.

"I-It's a long story-"

"That you won't be hearing, Yylfordt."

Finished Grimmjow.

This, of course, peeked Yylfordt's curiosity, but he shut his mouth, knowing not to piss off the Sexta Espada.

The three of them started walking in no particular direction, when Rose pulled out her map and made a sharp right turn down another hallway.

Grimmjows hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back.

"Whoa, Birdie. You can't go down there."

She rolled her eyes.

"And why not? Nothing on this map says it's restricted."

"That's 'Tres Cifras'; the 'Demoted' Espadas wing."

"And?"

He rolled his eyes.

"They've already lost their rank. Really, Aizen has nothing to use against them if they hurt you. Many of them would do it just to get killed. Without your rank; your power, you're lower than shit, here."

The fear was starting to sink back into her gut; but Rose stiffened up and walked away from the hallway.

"Whatever you say, Grimmjow-Sama."

They walked for a bit more before Rose complained of her feet hurting, so she slumped down on the floor, up against the wall.

Rose turned her head up to the ceiling, and a small gasp escaped her throat. The ceiling was supported by large pillars that ran down the sides of the walls, and on to the floor. They were wide, and perfect for climbing up. Huge planks of stone arched up on the ceiling, more like decretive architecture then actual support. It looked like a huge cathedral's ceiling.

A brilliant little idea was forming in her mind.

While Grimmjow was talking to Yylfordt, She scampered up one of the pillars. It took a few minuets, but neither one of the guys' were paying attention, so she had plenty of time.

Once she had situated her self on one of the thick arches, She called down to Grimmjow.

"Hey, Grimmjow-Sama! Look up here!"

Grimmjow instinctively snapped his head up, and his fiery blue eyes widened.

"BIRDIE, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

'Whoa, he seems mad. And a little bit worried, but still super pissed.' She thought.

"Ha-ha, no way! I can see all the way down the hallway from here! It's so cool!"

Rose Carefully stood up and began walking along the arch to reach another one.

Her earnings Jingled lightly with every step she took.

"BIRDIE-"

"Gosh, calm down, Grimmjow-sama! I got it all under contro- OH SHIT!" She gave a high-pitched scream.

Rose's foot slipped, and she fell down on to the arch, luckily not to the floor, and nearly gave Grimmjow a heart attack.

"S-see? It's all g-good. I think I'll just crawl to the other side. I-I'm done walking."

She crawled to the opposite side of the arch and carefully shimmied down the pillar to lock eyes with a freaked-out Grimmjow.

But before he could scold her, Rose had something to say.

"Before you say anything: I'm really super sorry, I'll never do it again and Bye."

With that, Rose took off as fast as she could down the hallway.

She ran for a really long time, legs pumping, turning down random hallways and rushing past numbered doors.

She never once checked her map; big mistake.

Rose ran headlong into a tall, twiggy wall of 5th Espada.

Falling flat on her ass, she jumped up and ran the hell out of there.

But all Nnoitra had to do was follow the bells.

He chased her down hallway after hallway, until she burst through a door and into the harsh sun of The Dome.

Rose ran behind trees, in circles, and tried hiding behind huge rocks, but he always knew where she was.

Nnoitra was just messing with her.

He was stalking her like a cheetah in the grass.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow and Yylfordt were roaming around Las Noches looking for Rose.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow-Sama. I don't know where she is."

Grimmjow growled angrily at his subordinate.

"You'd better know soon!"

Yylfordt cringed.

"Y-Yes sir."

She heard him. Rose never even had to open her eyes to know Nnoitra was there: getting closer and closer.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are… Rose."

-Jingle-

Rose held her earrings so they didn't ring anymore and trapped the air in her lungs.

She locked her eyes shut and listened. Nnoitra was too intent on finding her to notice another person's footsteps approaching.

"Yer walkin' on tha line, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra whipped his head around to see Gin standing a few feet behind him, his face twisted into that god-forsaken fox smile.

Nnoitra scowled dangerously and stalked off.

There was an air of danger around him.

Aizen would be sure to hear about this.

"C'mon out, Rosie."

Rose walked out from behind a grove of trees, her knees still visibly shaking, and took a deep breath.

Gins squinted eyes inspected her.

"He didn't do nothin', did he?"

She shook her head.

The two walked back out of the dome in silence.

"P-Please don't hold Grimmjow-san responsible for this, it was my fault I ran off." She whispered.

Gin nodded his head. He hadn't intended to, anyway.

"I wasn't checking my map. I should have but-"

Gin chuckled.

"It's okay, Rosie."

She sighed heavily.

"If you say so."

Rose thought it best for her to leave Gin at the end of the hallway, so Yylfordt could take credit for finding her.

She pleaded with Gin not to mention Nnoitra to Aizen.

"Why don't ya want me to report him?"

"If you do, he might lose his rank, right now, that seems like all he can call ownership to…"

Gin nodded and left.

After a few moments of walking, she turned a corner and nearly ran into Yylfordt, who grabbed her wrist and flash stepped the two of them to Grimmjow.

Time and space blurred with strange familiarity, and Rose felt her stomach flip-flop.

Grimmjow signaled Yylfordt to leave.

Rubbing her wrist, she prepared to be confronted with an angry Grimmjow.

He turned to face her.

"Birdie-"

"L-look, I'm really sorry, and I only ran off because I thought you were going to kick my ass, so I didn't want to make it worse but- now I've made it worse, haven't I?"

She leaned up against the wall and slouched her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry."

She waited for answer in the heavy silence.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, this?" rose held up her arm. "Yylfordt yanked on my arm to flash step me back. He's stronger than he thinks he is."

Grimmjow snorted.

"You really should have stayed in the Living world."

Rose didn't know if that was an insult or some kind of backhanded compliment.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Once again, comforting gap of nonexistent noise slowly descended on the two of them.

Rose flicked her earrings, sending soft ring through out the monstrous hallway.

"What was that for?"

Asked Grimmjow.

Rose shrugged her shoulders.

All of a sudden, Rose turned to Grimmjow.

"Why are you so nice to me? Only a few people here are even mildly polite, but you're actually nice."

Grimmjow thought about this.

'She's right.'

He thought. Grimmjow had been very UN-Grimmjow lately.

But there was just something about her.

After long consideration he answered Rose.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago"

Rose titled her head in interest.

"How long ago?"

"A looong time ago."

"Who do I remind you of?"

"I think she was my sister."

"You think? How could you not remember if she was your sister?"

"It was a really long time ago."

Grimmjow shot her a grin.

By now, Rose just thought he was screwing with her brain, but maybe not.

This started thinking about what kind of family Grimmjow had.

'Probably a single mother of 3 girls and him. He looks like a big brother.' Thought Rose.

She giggled and shook the thoughts from her head, causing Grimmjow to look at her with question.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

As the two began walking again, a dark skinned man with dread locks appeared out of nowhere.

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama calls for you at a meeting."

Grimmjow sighed.

"Right now?"

Tosen nodded.

Grimmjow looked over at Rose.

"Find something to do. And watch that map."

Rose rolled her eyes. 'Yep, definitely the older brother type.'

"How long will I have to be bored?"

"Meetings can sometimes last a few hours." Answered Tosen.

"Alright."

As the two were leavening, Grimmjow called back.

"Don't go and kill your self, Birdie."

"Okay!"

As soon as they left, Rose sighed.

'The rest of this day is going to suck.'

Rose bit her lip and decided to go back to her room for some shut-eye.

**I really don't know why I gave Grimmjow a sister in this fanfic. You won't hear too much about her, but she's mentioned. I just imagined Grimmjow as the older brother type : )**

**See you next chapter!**

**Rose : )**

**P.s: Thank you all for all the great feedback! **


	5. Suffocating In White

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**: D First off, thank you all so much for the great feedback and encouragement! It really means a lot to me : ) I hope you like this chapter. It was one of my favorite chapters to write! **

**Thanks!**

**~Rose : D**

Now in her room, Rose shut the door and closed the curtains. She slipped on some fresh Hakama pants and flopped down on her bed.

For a while, Rose just laid there, thinking. She thought about how life in the living world must be going now.

Did Sadako miss her? Were people grieving? Did her grandmother in Tokyo know she had 'died'?

Rose's mind fluttered uselessly, thinking.

The sadness began to seep though its forgotten bindings.

She blinked away a few tears.

Her heart was hurting with every beat inside her rib cage.

Rose sat back up, determined to not think about her loved ones. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for something to take her mind off it. Locking her eyes on her guitar, Rose shook her head.

'Not today.' She thought. Rose looked over at her drawings and walked to them.

She picked up one of a Ferris wheel on a pier. It was dry now, but the colors had bleed and now everything was ruined.

"There goes my memoirs…" she muttered, forcefully placing the drawing back down. Rose opened her crusty sketchbook, only to find that her pens had been ruined and the paper yellowed.

"I can't even draw…"

Rose sniffed.

She put her book back down on the table, and threw open her heavy white curtains.

'White… just like everything ELSE.'

She ground her teeth.

Rose pressed her hand to a wall.

'Blank... just like everything ELSE!'

She kicked off her shoes, and they bounced loudly off of the wall. Rose walked around in circles on her floor.

"And cold, just like EVERYTHING ELSE!"

Her voice was loud and scratchy. She was angry, beyond angry.

Rose was even past furious.

She was enraged.

Her mind needed COLOR. It needed LIFE.

She was, in the few days she had been in this rotting white hell, going crazy.

Now, it descended on her, but before, it had only been slowly leeching her brain of all of its brightness.

In the stillness of the night, Rose elevated her voice. She beat on the walls. She hurled curses at no one at all.

Terrible, disgusting words were thrown from her mouth. If they had been paint, the walls would no longer be white.

But they were white, still.

It would never matter how loud she was, because no one would ever hear her.

In a useless last-ditch effort at somehow magically creating color, Rose ran at the window with her fist curled.

Her fist hit the glass like a rock, and tiny fragments were hurled everywhere. Her wrist, arm, and fist were bleeding profusely.

Rose's mind was a bit more at pace.

She had made color.

Rose yanked her fist from the window, sending more glass flying.

She resisted vomiting after seeing her own blood.

"Now I've really done it…"

A small stream of blood tricked down her arm and onto the floor, staining the sickening purity of it all. Gritting her teeth, Rose wrapped a white pillowcase around her arm and fist tightly, and staggered down to the medical wing.

The pillowcase was soaked by the time she pushed open the doors to the medical wing with her back.

Her head felt extremely light. Rose vaguely remembered she hadn't eaten anything all day.

A Young woman with dull blonde hair rushed over to her.

"Miss, please sit over here."

She led Rose to an empty bed by a window.

"Damn windows…" Muttered Rose.

She winced as the young woman took away her red pillowcase and washed out her wound.

'I'm sorry Miss, but I need to pick this glass out."

Rose nodded.

"I don't care how you do it, just get the shit out, please."

The woman smiled apologetically at her, and reached into a drawer for tweezers.

Rose bit her lip, as a small tray was soon filled with glass.

Her wound was washed again, and then bandaged.

Rose sat on that damned white bed, leaning against the window, and looked over the medical wing.

It hurt her heart to see people like this. No one here was in relatively okay shape.

Someone in the bed next to her was coughing hysterically, and blood was trickling out of his mouth. A woman with black hair rushed over to him. She sat him up, and brought a container up to his mouth and he hurled blood into it.

She could barely hear him as he tried to get out of the bed.

"I've g-got to go…"

"Di Roy, sit DOWN!"

Snapped the woman.

He reluctantly did so after hacking up more blood.

"F-fine…"

'Di Roy?' thought Rose.

'Yylfordt said something about-'

"You! You're Di Roy?"

Asked Rose.

"Y-yes. What… About it?"

He replied weakly.

"Yylfordt nearly ran into Grimmjow-san and I. He was coming to tell us about you. I wanted to see who you were, but I'm kind of squeamish and Grimmjow-san wouldn't let me in…"

'This girl knows Grimmjow-sama and Yylfordt…'

"W-who are you?" Di Roy spat out the words in pain.

"My name is Rose"

The name barely clicked in his memory, but he did remember something about her from Grimmjows orders.

Di Roy chuckled and coughed abruptly.

"How the fuck did a little girl like you get in here? Was it Nnoitra-"

"Oh. I punched out a window."

Rose replied with a little hint of guilt in her voice.

This was fairly surprising to Di Roy.

"Y-you punched out a window?"

Rose nodded.

"I was going freaking ballistic and I was so angry that I punched though my window."

He nodded slowly.

"I hate it so much here… Everything's white."

She gazed down at her banged limb.

"I guess I just went psycho and tried to make color..."

Di Roy raised an eyebrow at this, and the two chatted idly, until Di Roy fell asleep, due to exhaustion.

Starrk was lazily walking down Rose's hallway.

Aizen had sent for him to get her so the two could speak.

He tapped on her door, and got no answer. After several moments of waiting, Starrk barged in.

"Girl-"

His eyes slowly scanned over the room.

"Holy crap." The place was trashed. Papers were everywhere. Furniture was over turned.

But what concerned him the most were the small pool of blood on the floor and the destroyed window. Blood still dripped from the glass.

He flashed stepped out of the room to tell Aizen.

Aizen, being the man who knew it all, was only mildly surprised. Grimmjows eyes widened the smallest of margins so the other Espada wouldn't see that he was the slightest bit worried.

'Gah, Birdie, get out of my brain.'

Grimmjow shook his head and started to leave the room when Aizen called back to him.

"And where, Grimmjow, might you be going?"

"I've gotta check on Di Roy in the med wing. He was pretty screwed up."

Aizen nodded slightly.

He might have had the Espadas tricked, but Aizen knew his reason to travel down to the medical wing was a duel quest.

Sure, he had to see Di Roy… And Rose.

After chatting with Di Roy for a while, and sitting until she was sick of it, Rose thanked the medical staff and left, nearly running into Grimmjow halfway down to her room.

"Birdie-"

"Hi Grimmjow-sama."

Rose stared at the floor. Grimmjow eyed her arm, but let it pass.

"Aizen is furious."

Rose tried to bite her tongue, but everything rushed out of her mouth. All of the things she knew she should never say.

"He should be! I've been nothing but ungrateful since I got here! I should be happy I'm part of some big war-scheme! I should be HAPPY that I'm only here to fix some hoyuko-SHIT! I should be absolutely ESTATIC THAT, IN THE END, I'LL JUST BE HELPING YOU MONSTERS KILL PEOPLE!"

Rose screeched sarcastically.

The air was tense and cold.

A few tears threatened to spill out of Roses eyes, but she wiped them away with her good arm.

The two walked back to Aizens room. She slumped outside the throne room, leaning on a wall.

"God, I really have been bad, haven't I?"

She whispered to no one but herself.

"Rose. Come in."

Aizens cold voice beckoned to her. She slipped inside the room, only to find it empty, save for Aizen.

Rose gulped.

"You know what you did was intolerable. You hurt your self, my trust in you, and your chances of freedom."

Rose tried hard not to scoff.

'Trust in me? Freedom? He's such a bad liar…'

She thought.

"Your room has been switched. The only things moved were your instrument and cloths. The paper as been thrown out."

Rose widened her eyes.

"You threw out my ART? HOW COULD YOU! I KNOW THEY WERE RUINED BUT-"

Rose screeched, knowing she should keep her voice in check. But it didn't matter; this was the last straw to her. Her spiritual pressure began to rise uncontrollably, the air grew heavy, and she was shaking.

Aizen calmly walked out his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder.

It slowly leveled off, and a sickeningly calm feeling fell over the room.

"Calm down, Rose. You will make new 'art' later."

Rose gritted her teeth. 'He's mocking me! He's MOCKING me! HE'S NOTHING BUT A DRITY, LYING BASTARD! I HATE HIM!'

The sweet tone to his voice was retched. Rose gulped again.

She took a deep breath.

"Where is my new room?"

Aizen paused.

"It was a hasty decision, but from now on you will be rooming with Grimmjows Fraccion."

Rose bit her lip.

"I have to share. A room. With a bunch. Of GUYS?"

"Not in the same room, of course."

Rose sighed.

"That's a relief."

She paused.

"But why Grimmjow-sans fraccion? Can't I just have my own room!"

Aizen sighed.

"Due to your recent outbursts, you can't be trusted to be alone. It will be beneficial. Szayel will be conducting a study on you later, and for some reason, you get along well with The Cat."

Rose quirked her eyebrows.

'Cat? That's weird. Why does Aizen call Grimmjow a Cat…?'

She thought.

"A study? Why?"

"We will see how you react with the Hogyoku, and the change of your spiritual pressure."

Rose nodded, not really caring.

"Can I paint my new room?"

"Yes, you can. It seems that you must have color to... Function. Not even as leisure, your brain needs color like your heart needs blood. I will have Szayel look at it."

Rose bowed and began to walk out of the room when Aizen called her back.

"It's nearly past four in the mourning, Rose. Go and get some sleep."

This greatly surprised Rose, who had no way to keep track of time now that her ipod had been trashed along with her old room. She rushed off to find her new room.

The draw back of her room, Rose soon found out, is that in order to get to it, one must walk threw the fraccions room. Which is huge.

And she has to share a bathroom with five boys.

Yylfordt was kind enough to lead her to her new room, which she loved.

Other then the fact that it was all white, but that would change.

It was just big enough, with a cushy futon (she loved things low to the ground), a closet, and a dresser. Her room was also (much to her happiness) decorated with a full body mirror on one wall, and a gigantic window looking out into the dome, on the other.

Other then the fact the window NEEDED curtains, it was great.

Rose sat down on her bed.

She struggled to keep her eyes open as a huge wave of exhaustion toppled down on her like those of the ocean.

She laid down, not even bothering to slip under the thin white sheet, and drifted off in to a heavy sleep.

**See you all next chapter!**

**: )**

**Rose**


	6. Fresh Air

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**Thanks to all of you who read/reviewed last chapter and the chapters before that! : )**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**~Rose : )**

Rose awoke to loud arguing in the huge room ahead of hers.

She rolled over and put a pillow over her ears, but it didn't work, and she yelped when she rolled onto her bad arm.

Her stomach grumbled.

Rose sighed, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep.

She slumped out of bed and looked over at her self in the mirror.

She looked fine enough.

Rose rustled through her drawers, looking for the most colorful pieces of clothing she owned. Until she could paint her room, Rose would be a walking gumball machine.

She finally pulled out a pair of bright neon blue skinny jeans and a long, slightly baggy, black T-shirt that had many paint splatters on it, in all sorts of colors.

She also grabbed a heavily studded black leather belt. The studs were blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, and green.

She folded her clothes and placed her purple high high-tops on top of the pile.

Rose patted down her hair, grabbed a brush, and prepared to venture out into the room.

Someone with bold red hair on only half of his head, the rest seemed to be shaved off, was caught in a cussing match with Yylfordt.

No one in the room had noticed her until she slammed the door shut behind her.

Gathering air, she boldly yelled louder then the two of them.

"SHUT UP!"

Rose coughed a bit after wards, because her throat hurt.

The two guys looked at her quizzically.

"Your 'Rose'?" asked the one with red hair.

Rose coughed again.

"Yes. That's me."

A tall man with black hair greeted her and introduced him self as Shawlong Kufang. The one with red hair told her his name was Edrad Liones.

"You're very different from what I expected. I thought you would be-"

"Timid?"

"Yeah, that's the word."

"Sometimes I am, Liones-san. But right now I have a blaring headache, I'm extremely hungry, and want to take a shower. Now-" she turned to Yylfordt.

"Where's the freaking bathroom?"

Yylfordt led her to the bathroom and walked back to yell at Edrad. She locked the door, took out her bell earrings, and prepared to get into the shower when she paid closer attention to the delicate pair of earrings. They hadn't rung all morning. The bells, she'd noticed, were bent and mangled.

'How in the world did that happen?'

She thought. Rose tossed them away into the trash, sadly, and took a shower. She was happy to find that there was some unopened shampoo already there. She washed her hair, rinsed off, and got out. After drying off, Rose put her hair up into a high pony tail and changed into the clothes she'd brought with her.

After sliding her shirt on, she wore the belt low on her waist, over her shirt, Rose also replaced her bandages, wincing.

Rose laced her shoes up over her pants, finished drying her hair, and left the bathroom.

Yylfordt made fun of her when she entered the room, by holding his hand over his eyes and saying 'too bright! Ah, the color of it all!'

Rose giggled.

Shawlong just looked at her like she was breaking the law, and Edrad scoffed.

Rose rolled her eyes, ran back to her room, grabbed her map, and set off for breakfast.

After some walking, and more complaints from her stomach, She walked into the kitchen.

Several pairs of eyes locked onto her outfit.

"Wow."

Said a small girl with short green hair. "That's a lot of… Color."

Rose sat down at the table.

"Yup." She replied.

"Damn, Rosie. Ya look like a-"

"Gumball machine." Finished Starrk.

Rose nodded her head.

Her stomach grumbled very loudly.

"Is there anything for breakfast?"

She asked. "Don't ya mean lunch? It's past noon. Ya slept in." Gin corrected her.

Rose grinned with guilt.

"Oops. I guess I did. But really. Food? Please?"

Starrk got up and poked around in the huge fried.

"What do you want?"

Rose thought for a second. "What's there to eat?"

"Um, there's some leftover… never mind, Ulquiorra cooked that. Hm, oh. Hey, do you eat cold pizza?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!"

"Good."

Starrk plopped down a few big pieces of cold cheese pizza on a plate in front of her. She ate them, had some water, and sat back down.

"Gin-sama?"

Asked Rose.

"Yeah, Rosie?"

"Aizen-sama said I could paint my room. Can I go down to My World and buy something? Like curtains, and paint, and carpet, and stuff?"

"I don't know about goin' today, Rosie. But I'll talk to Aizen."

"Thanks, Gin-sama."

Everyone noticed how Rose had said 'My World' instead of World Of The Living.

She knew. She knew that she never really belonged here.

At that moment, Aizen walked in. He was always very punctual.

He sat down at the table, and asked Gin to make him some tea.

"Well, Rose, how did you sleep?"

He asked.

"Fine, thank you. But, Aizen-sama-"

Aizen sighed.

"Yes, Rose. You may go down to the World Of The Living today. I will pick you an escort."

She smiled so wildly, Starrk though her jaw would fall off. But it disappeared, suddenly.

"Um, Aizen-sama. I left my wallet back at-"

"Relax, money will be taken care of."

Aizen chuckled at her excitement.

She was ecstatic, way beyond happy.

Her smile had retuned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rose was almost about to hug Him, but decided against it.

After she calmed down a bit, Rose asked another question.

"Who will be my guide? And what city am I going to, because-" she paused, pain filling her voice. She tried as hard as she could not to let it show, though.

"It's obvious that I can't go back to Karakura."

"Tokyo. And your guides will be Szayel, the 8th Espada, and Starrk, our first Espada."

Starrk looked like a train hit him.

"Forgive my rudeness, Aizen-sama, but I know that Szayel will do a fine job of protecting her should the need arise, and I hardly think that I-"

"Starrk, I have picked you because you work well with Szayel, and Tokyo has been the epicenter of major hallow attacks in the past. You will go with them, Starrk. Lilynette will go with you, also."

Answered Aizen.

Starrk nodded, relived that she would be with him.

Rose smiled at Starrk, and then turned back to Aizen.

"So, when can we go?"

Starrk turned to her to say something but Lilynette cut in.

"ASAP! I've never been to Tokyo before, I wanna go right now!"

Starrk sighed and Aizen chuckled.

"No way-"

"Fine. As soon as Szayel is ready."

Rolling his eyes, Starrk stood up.

"I've gotta go tell Szayel."

The door open, and in stepped Szayel.

'Wow.' Thought rose. 'Everyone is, like, magic today.'

"Tell me what, Starrk? I'm already ready to go." Starrk rolled his eyes again.

Rose noticed how Szayel used no suffix when he spoke to Starrk, who was 8 ranks above him.

Rose was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Let's go! Lets go!"

She yelped.

They walked out of the kitchen, and ran into Grimmjow.

"Hey Birdie. Where ya going?"

"TOYKO-oops"

Yelled Rose.

Rose covered her mouth.

Starrk laughed.

"Sorry I'm excited."

Tokyo? With these three? Damn, am I invited?" He asked, jokingly.

"I don't know. It'd be fun, but Aizen-sama said I could only go with them."

He patted her head.

"I was just kidding, Birdie. Have fun."

"I will! Bye!"

They parted ways, Grimmjow walking into the kitchen, Rose with everyone else. Once they reached the dome, Starrk held out his hand and slashed open the air in front of them.

It was the single worst sound Rose had ever heard. They stepped into the dark tunnel, and walked for ages.

Before slipping out into the wide town of Tokyo, Szayel handed Starrk and Lilynette a small pill. They swallowed it, and Szayel had one himself. At once, their hallow holes and mask fragments were gone. Their robes were replaced with normal clothes.

Lilynette was wearing small jeans, snow boots and a blue tank top. Starrk had dress shoes, nice jeans, and a loose black button up top on, and Szayel was wearing slim jeans, converse, and a bright blue T-shirt. His bone fragments that were once glasses, were now replaced with black, square framed ones.

"Well, lets go!" said Szayel. They left the rift and appeared, somehow unnoticed, deep in the Harajuku district of Tokyo.

All sorts of people were dressed in verities of crazy ways.

Color was everywhere.

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Rose yelped in excitement.

The storefronts were filled with crazy outfits.

As they walked around, Rose asked Szayel.

"Szayel-san? Can I buy some clothes if I don't get carpet?" "Yeah, sure. Aizen said money wasn't a problem, so whatever. But-" He dug around in his side bag, and pulled out two phones, handing one to Stark, and keeping one for himself.

"I know that Starrk would rather be somewhere he can rest, so, call us if anything happens. Also call if you need to know where we are, or want to go. You-" He pointed to Rose.

"Are going with me to shop." And evil glint appeared in both Szayel and Rose's eyes.

Starrk muttered something about the two of them being 'bat-shit crazy' and 'see you later, Szay.' And left with Lilynette.

An evil little though popped into Rose's head.

'Szay?' she thought. 'That sounds rather… Flirtatious. Now that I think about it, the two of them are really… careful around each other. Like they don't want to get caught…'

Rose shook the adorable thought of Szayel and Starrk from her head.

"Let's go!"

Said Rose, excitedly.

"What should we get first?" asked Szayel.

"Clothes!"

Shouted Rose.

Szayel nodded, and they walked around the streets for a bit.

Hundreds of stores were lined along the streets, but one store in particular caught Rose's eyes. It had a bright red-framed door, and was relatively small. One or two eccentrically colored Lolita outfits were in the window the two walked over to the store and went inside.

A light bell chimed as they entered the store.

It made Rose think of her ruined earrings.

A nice store clerk wearing a crazy, bright colored outfit with a sweet Lolita dress on greeted them.

"Hello! Can I help you?"

Szayel was about to say no, but rose stopped him.

"Yes! That'd be great!" the clerk walked out from behind the counter and winked at Szayel.

"Is there anything specific you want to buy?"

Rose paused.

"I'm thinking something… colorful."

Rose smirked.

"Right this way, Miss."

Answered the clerk.

Rose and Szayel followed her to another part of the store.

Rows and rows of colorful, beautiful clothes were all around. Rose and Szayel looked for a bit before she pulled some pretty Lolita outfits off one of the racks.

One of the outfits was a simple two-ruffle dress that cut off just above the knees. It was black and bright blue, with spaghetti strap sleeves.

The others were blue, purple, pink and a few other colors. Rose bought some arm warms, leg warmers, and a pair of high heeled, knee length, bright purple boots.

"These are awesome!" cried Rose as they paid, left the store and thanked the clerk.

Just then, her stomach growled loudly.

"Hey Szayel-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go and get some Ice-cream?"

Szayels eyes lit up a tiny bit. Ice cream, at that moment, sounded delicious.

"Yes! Let me call Starrk and Lilynette. I'm sure they'd like to go, too."

Rose smiled.

"Sure!'

Szayel pulled his phone from his brown shoulder bag and dialed Starrks number.

A dull ringing sound pulled Starrk from his peaceful sleep on a grassy hill.

He turned over, but it wouldn't go away. Sighing, Starrk pulled out his phone and answered the call. A soft voice answered him on the other side of the line.

"Hey Starrk, it's Szayel."

"Hey Szay."

"Hey, um, we're going for some ice cream and Rose though it'd be cool if you and Lilynette went with us."

"Sure, where are you guys?"  
Szayel proceeded to give him the directions to reach their position, and when the four met up, they walked down to the nearest ice cream shop.

They walked up to the counter and ordered their ice cream. Rose ordered Rainbow sherbet, Szayel got Strawberry, and Starrk had Death-by-chocolate and Lilynette ordered Vanilla Bean.

They sat at an outside table. Lilynette and Rose sat on one side, Starrk and Szayel on the other. They ate their ice cream with idle conversation and good laughs.

Rose ate her ice cream really fast, but she suddenly stopped at the end of it.

"OW!" she yelped

"What?"

Asked Lilynette.

Rose held her head with her hands.

"Brain… Freeze."

Starrk laughed quietly.

Rose stuck out her tongue at him, and Lilynette giggled.

"Hey, can we go and get some paint?"

Rose piped up.

Starrk nodded.

They left the ice cream shop and winded there way though the busy streets of Harajuku. Standing at a corner, they called a Taxi and caught a ride to the nearest supply store.

Once there, the clerk helped them find all the colors Rose wanted.

Black, bright blue, light, and dark blue, purple, rose pink, red, and pastel yellow. They also picked up some heavy purple curtains for her huge window, and some paintbrushes.

They left the store, laughing about some crazy teen couple that had been passing by and arguing, and went to a more remote area to leave for Las Noches.

Szayel handed Lilynette and Starrk a small chewable pill.

Once they had eaten it, their hallow holes, uniforms, and mask fragments returned. Szayel ate one, too.

The air was ripped open before her eyes, and an all too-familiar dark tunnel swallowed them as they flash stepped all the back to the towering white castle in the sky.

**Now, before you flame on my horrible half-assed description of Harajuku: I have never been there. I don't know what it looks like. I just looked at some pictures and then my imagination went mad : ) Thanks!  
~ Rose **

**: )**

**P.s: **YES! STARRKxSZAYEL! SQUINT, YOU'LL CATCH IT!


	7. Remembering Her

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose and all other OC's are mine.**

**Thanks so much to all of you! : ) I hope you really like this chapter!**

**~Rose : )**

_- ANNOUNCEMENT- I will be gone for four or so days, so in the mean time, please be patient with the story and I'll upload when I return from my trip!_

Rose walked though the empty Fraccions room and into her own, setting the paint on her floor and clothes on her bed.

She set her new folded curtains on her pillows, and stared at her four walls for quite a while.

Her decision was: the wall with the window would be light blue, and she'd paint the window trim black. The wall with the mirror would be bright blue. The wall with the closet and door would be dark blue, and she'd paint the doors purple. The wall where her dresser was would be rose pink. She'd leave the floor white. The ceiling would be black, and Rose would paint one thick pastel yellow stripe at shoulder height across her room.

'Sounds colorful enough.' Thought Rose.

Rose felt like it was already late in the day, so she'd wait to paint her room tomorrow.

With no one to talk to and nothing to do, Rose pulled her guitar from the closet and played for a while.

After an hour or two, sleep called her to dream. She slipped into baggy hakama pants and a loose shirt, moved her things off the bed, and let her mind slip away.

While down in Karakura town, Rose's few close friends tried as hard as they could to get on with their life.

Sadakos weary eyes wandered out the window in class, staring at the sky. The teachers voice was like distant thunder. She didn't need to hear it, but it was still there. When she'd gotten news of Rose's apartment burning down in a high-intensity blaze, she was shocked. Sadako had faith that Rose was still alive somewhere and her eyes continually drifted upward, to the sky. Maybe it was her mind, just trying to create a situation in which it would be perfectly possible for Rose to still be living. Or maybe, she just couldn't face the fact that her best friend of 5 years was dead. The firemen didn't even find her body; they just passed it off as arson and claimed she'd been incinerated.

It was totally insulting. Her death was kept sheltered. A report of arson was mentioned in the side column of the newspaper, a few others were noted by word of mouth.

No one had even bothered to call her grandmother in Tokyo to tell her.

Not that anyone had her number.

Sadako sighed as the last bell rung, and she gathered her things from her locker.

It had been nearly a week since Rose 'died'. Nearly one whole agonizingly slow week, since Tuesday.

Walking out of the school, Sadako met up with Konchi and Saka.

The three had grown surprisingly close since Saka had last seen Rose.

'Last seen' being the key words.

Saka had been the last person to see her, and Sadako found herself jealous, at times, that a boy how had only early met her, was the last person who saw her.

'It should have been me…' thought Sadako.

'He doesn't even know her.'

Sadako shook her head, knowing she was being selfish, and the three walked down to a teashop to forget for a while.

Mourning greeted Rose's eyes with slightly unwelcome artificial sunshine.

No loud arguing. 'Well, that's a nice change.' Thought Rose.

She rolled out of her bed and Grabbed a uniform from her dresser.

Rose looked it over, and decided it was perfect to wear while painting her room.

The uniform was Hakama pants, a slim tank top with a turtleneck neckline instead of a lower cut one, and a long sleeved short jacket that stopped at her mid stomach. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Rose put her hair up into a bun to keep it out of the way, allowing her bangs to flop over the left side of her face.

She wandered down to the empty kitchen for breakfast.

The floor was cold underneath her bare feet.

Rose ate alone, with nothing but her roaming thoughts to pester her. She didn't want to think about her friends in Karakura; she didn't need to remind herself how much she missed the real sunshine. 'I'll just have to make the best of this.' she thought.

Rose had never been a pessimist; it just wasn't in her blood.

'After all, there are some nice people here. If I can call them people.'

Her mind wandered for a while, thinking over different people she'd met, and how they acted.

She would periodically catch her thoughts hovering around the topic of Grimmjow.

'He said he had a sister…' she thought.

The two of them got along well, which was surprising considering what kind of person she'd been told he was.

He didn't lash out, or yell. Not at her, at least.

'If he really loved his sister, and I make him think of her, maybe he just...can't.'

Rose drummed her fingers on the table.

'He's kinda hot, too.'

Rose shook her head.

For a few moments, she just sat there, thinking, and when she'd gotten board of that, Rose rushed off to paint her room, but not before finding Yylfordt and bugging him for a ladder.

After moving everything out of her room and putting some sheets on the floor, Rose got to work.

By the time Rose had painted the walls, doors, and trim, she was feeling very dizzy.

'Ugh, paint fumes…' she thought.

Rose opened the window and let some air in, and the fumes started dissipating.

Rose was covered in paint. It was even in her hair.

Her white uniform was looking like a rainbow of five colors.

She'd have to wait for the paint to dry until she could put her curtains on, so, Rose left her room.

She walked around some more, just... thinking.

'It would be nice to have a journal or something.' She thought.

"Hey! Birdie!"

Rose spun around, locking eyes with Grimmjow as he walked to her, hands stuffed nonchalantly in his pockets.

"Hi!" She beamed.

Grimmjow looked her over for a few moments, laughing.

"What they hell did you do?"

Rose laughed. "I painted my room." She replied. Grimmjow was soon caught in step with her pace of walking.

"Really? I thought you got tired of Aizens color choice for uniforms."

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke.

"Well, that too."

She retorted.

"So, what's up for today? Got anything else planned?"

Asked rose.

"Not really. How was Tokyo?"

Asked Grimmjow in a bored tone.

"Pretty cool. We got ice-cream and-"

Rose paused, looked around, and then crept closer to Grimmjow.

"And what?" he asked.

"You'd better not tell anyone. Not a single person. Promise?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Sure! Fine! Just, what the hell is it?"

"Pinky swear!"

He scoffed at her childish antics, and pinky swore. Her hand was warm.

"I think Starrk and Szayel have something going on." She whispered in his ear, like it was top secret.

Grimmjow looked at her for a while, when she moved away, and 'Hn'd.

Grimmjow snorted in laughter. Rose looked at him quizzically. "What's so funny? Are you laughing at their love?" Rose added sarcastically, now laughing as well, with her hands over her heart.

"God, Birdie, your slow!"

She stopped laughing to glare at him accusingly, and giggled again.

"They've been like that for a while now. But keep your lips shut. I don't want the Primera up my ass for all of Las Noches knowing."

"That sounded really bad, but sure."

Grimmjow coughed, and rolled his eyes.

"BIRDIE!"

Rose continued walking, sneaking glances at Grimmjow when he wasn't looking.

'He has super cool hair. If he dyes it, I kill him. It's... pretty.' She thought.

"I need some fresh air."

"We can go to the dome." Answered Grimmjow. "No-" Rose shook her head and thought for a while. 'I want to go to the beach.' But that was out of the question.

"I mean, sure. But can I go back to my room to change first?" Grimmjow nodded, and Rose rushed off.

She rooted though her dresser that was stationed inside the Fraccions room for now, while her room dried, and picked out a pair of shorts and a blue tank. The 'weather' was nice earlier that morning, so she thought it'd be fine.

She changed in the bathroom and slipped her black high tops on, then raced back to meet Grimmjow.

'Blue is a nice color on her.' He thought.

Rose had never really had the piece of mind of take the time to realize how huge Las Noches was. It was truly a work of architectural genius.

When the entered the dome, it struck her.

Rose hadn't had the time to admire it when Nnoitra was chasing her, but now, she could lie back in the grass and really take her time.

The dome took up the majority of space within Las Noches, which is surprising because the whole building was huge. It was even beyond gigantic.

Inside the dome were miles of wilderness. A small mountain even sat at what she thought to be the end of it. There was a forest, meadows, hard rocky plains, and even a lake.

This was the designated training area, other than the desert. It was also a nice place to just relax. The fake sky and clouds were even past 'convincing', but Rose knew the difference because she had known real sunshine.

And she missed it so much.

She flopped down in a patch of really high grass, and rolled around until a good-sized square of it was flat.

Grimmjow sat down.

"Hey Grimmjow-san?"

She asked him, her hands behind her head, eyes watching the fake clouds.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any animals in here? Or bugs? Or fish in the lake? What about the weather- does it change? Has it ever rained-"

Grimmjow shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him in defense.

"Whoa, too many questions. Pick one."

Rose sighed.

"Is there any form of life in this dome-thingy, other then Arrancars and Hollows?"

"Koi fish are the only species Aizen has tried to keep in this thing, and it failed. Human animals can't withstand the change from your world to here."

Rose chewed on her lip.

"What about the weather. Has it ever changed? It can't stay the same all-"

"I think it's rained… once?" Grimmjow furrowed his eyes brows, trying to remember.

"And the clouds change like that-" He pointed to the sky, and lay down on the grass.

"But it's almost always sunny. It pisses me off." He grumbled.

Rose sighed again.

"Yeah…"

Rose listened to the slight breeze, and thought.

'I bet this place is big enough to have it's own air current system.'

Rose remembered hearing Aizen say that Hueco Mundo and Las Noches run on a seasonal cycle that is exactly opposite to that of Japans current season.

It was winter in Karakura now, so it would be summer in Las Noches.

"Grimmjow-san, if Aizen wanted to, could he make seasons in this thing?"

Grimmjow nodded his head.

"I'm sure he could. I think it would be a job that had to do with his tinkering with the Hogyoku, though. And it's broken."

Rose was about to ask how it broke, but she looked over at Grimmjow and decided he probably didn't know.

'How am I supposed to fix something if I don't know how it broke?'

She thought.

The gentle quiet of the Dome sunk into her mind, and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She just couldn't help it, the grass was really comfortable and there was nothing to bother her.

Rose slept for a bit, and when she woke up, Grimmjow was gone. Instead, she saw Yylfordt walking towards her.

"Are you up?"

Rose sat up and yawned, stretching.

"Yeah." She looked around.

"Where'd Grimmjow-san go?"

"Meeting." Replied Yylfordt curtly.

"He sent me make sure Nnoitra hadn't gotten you." Laughed Yylfordt.

"Like I could do anything to stop him. Nnoitra is a rank above Grimmjow-sama."

"Oh." Answered Rose, not really knowing what to say.

Yylfordt sat down in the grass, and looked at Rose.

"Freaky." He said. Rose looked insulted. "No, not you-well. You look a lot like her." Now Rose was curious. "Like who?" She asked. "From what I remember, a really long time ago, when we were still adjustas, he'd tell me about his sister. He can't remember her well anymore, though. You make me think of her, by what he's said." Rose listened. "He hates talking about her now. It pisses him off when people mention her. I'm suspired-" He paused. Rose waited. "Well, not really, now that I look at you, why he hasn't been angry."

Yylfordt and Rose got up and left after while, when they had run out of things to talk about. She'd decided it was time to go to bed, now that the fake sun was changing into a fake moon.

They walked back, and she changed in the bathroom, crashing on her bed in the Fraccions room (everything had been moved so the paint could dry.). She soon fell asleep.


	8. Her Sweet Escape

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter! I meant to upload it right when I got home, but I was so tried that I went to sleep instead 3**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**: ) **

**And I promise to never do that to you all again 3 **

**Love,**

**Rose 3**

Rose was drifting in and out of sleep, barely conscious, when Di Roy walked into the room. Yylfordt was chatting with him, and another guy named Nakeem, what was slightly round with black hair, was also speaking with him.

'Where's Edrad?' thought Rose sleepily, barely opening her eyes. She wondered where he was if everyone was here. No one had noticed she was up yet.

"Holy fuck, Di Roy! I thought you were dead!"

Rose groaned. There was Edrad. The tall man with long-on-one-side-of-his-head red hair clapped Di Roy on the back. He stiffed a 'ow' as to not appear a sissy.

Rose sat up and yawned.

"Hey Di Roy. You're better?" Asked Rose. Di Roy nodded. "Yeah. How's your wrist?" Rose looked down at her hand, which she had completely forgotten about, though she regularly changed the bandages. "Good. But god, you we're fucked up. How can you be better after just a few days?"

"It's been a bit over four weeks." Answered Di Roy, looking surprised.

"What? Really? What's the date? The month?" asked Rose, rushed, sounding panicked. "It's January 17th." Answered Yylfordt, pointing to a calendar above his bed. Now Rose was really confused.

"But-! If it's JANUARY here, and JANUARY in MY world, WHY is it summer? If this place is on a opposite seasonal schedule, but the months are the same-? ARGH!-" Said Rose, putting her head in her hands. "This is MIND-FUCKERY!" Di Roy chuckled. "Mind-fuckery? What the hell?" Rose rolled her eyes. "It means that the subject of understanding is confusing as HELL, thanks." Di Roy nodded.

'You know, I get along well with them.' Thought Rose.

"Wait, why are you sleeping in here?" asked Di Roy.

"Oh! I painted my room yesterday and I couldn't have this stuff in it-" Rose gestured to her bed, dresser, and such. "So I had to sleep out here while it dried."

He nodded again. "Speaking of which-" Rose jumped out of her bed, and rushed to open the door to her room. The paint fumes were gone and it was dry.

"Do you guys wanna see my room? It's so cool! I painted the walls different colors, and the ceiling-" "okay, okay!" said Yylfordt. Rose walked into her room, and the boys followed suit.

"Wow." Said Di Roy, Edrad whistled. "It's sure…" "Colorful." Finished Nakeem. The looked at it for a bit, and Rose asked them if they would help her move the furniture in. They grudgingly agreed.

Now everything was in place. She had already taken the sheets off the floor, and moved the empty paint cans.

"Oh!" said Rose, remembering her curtains. She strung them on the curtain bars that Gin had put in her room.

Rose clapped her hands once.

"Done!"

Rose looked at the ceiling.

"Something is missing…!" 'GLOW IN THE DARK STARS!' she thought brilliantly.

The guys left her room and headed out for breakfast.

Rose rusted through her drawers, pulling up her sleepy shirt strap. "Ugh, that's the ultimate pet peeve of the universe..." she muttered, talking to her self. "So-loose-they-fall-down sleepy shirt staps."

Rose decided on shorts today. Rose picked out a particularly short pair, but they were interesting. All of her other shorts were denim, and they were boring, except this pair. This pair of shorts was black, which isn't very exciting, but they had small brightly colored studs completely covering the back pockets. Rose pulled out a snug black tank top that was very long, and only a few inches of her shorts would show from under it. On the front of it was the bright blue word that read 'BLUE!' in a graffiti style. It was one of her favorites. Rose went to take a shower, and she left her hair down.

She slipped on her purple high tops and went to meet the guys for breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw a few people she recognized, and some she didn't know yet.

Three girls were standing by the counter, arguing. One of them had short black hair and one of them had longer dark green hair. The other had brown curly hair.

"Ugh! Apache! You're impossible! He totally will fall for her! You wait!" Apache rolled her eyes. "You know he's not like that! He's one of the meanest Espada ever, Milla!" said the girl named Apache. They both turned to the girl with long green hair. "What do you think, Sun-sun? Will he or not?" Rose barely caught Sun-sun's small smirk behind her sleeves that she held up to her face. "Oh, he will. But the 6th Espada is complicated, it sounds like." Sun-sun knew Rose was listening, but Milla and Apache had no clue. 'Fall for…? Oh no. They're not bettering on that. They couldn't be! Grimmjow wouldn't-' She thought. "Look, there she is now! Let's ask!" said Milla.

They were about to call her over when Grimmjow walked in. He walked over to her, yawned, and rustled her hair, just for kicks.

"Morning, Birdie."

"Morning." She answered back with a smile.

She threw a glance over at Sun-sun, who winked to her. The other girls were too busy fighting to notice.

Rose walked over to Grimmjow, who had his head poked into the huge fridge.

"What's for eats?" Asked Rose.

"Like, nothing." Answered Grimmjow.

"Tch, you just mean nothing you want. Move over." Rose pushed him out of the way to look in the fridge. Grimmjow huffed.

Rose moved some stuff around and then saw it. "Spaghetti!" Yelped Rose, triumphantly. Grimmjow took it from Rose, and looked at it, shaking the container. He handed it back to her. "What ever you do, don't open that. It was in the back of the fridge, it's not edible." Rose rolled her eyes and cracked open the lid a bit, immediately wishing she hadn't. It smelled like crap. "Ugh! SICK!" she said, stuffing it back in the fridge.

Rose turned around, shut the fridge, and looked at Grimmjow.

"You're right. There's, like, nothing. And oh my god-" Rose patted her stomach. "I am hurting for some waffles."

"Wanna go for breakfast in the Living world?"

Now that Apache and Milla had talked about her and Grimmjow, she flipped.

'Well, it's not a date because he never said it was. And I want some WAFFELS.'

Her mind told her, determinedly.

'But a date later wouldn't be so- NO! Don't think about. UGH. Thought about it.'

"Are we aloud to?" "Psh, If Gin-" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at Gin, who had heard all of it, and nodded 'sure'.

"He's letting us. We're going." Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay."

They started walking out of the room, and Gin handed Rose money. She gave it to grimmjow for safekeeping.

"Wait-" said Rose. "You need a gaigi." Grimmjow held up a small pill. "Got it covered." He said. They left the room, and nearly bumped into Aizen.

'I wonder if I have a curfew, or something.'

"Oh, Grimmjow, there's a meeting at 9:00 pm. be back in time for it."

'Oh. Well, then. 9:00pm it is!' thought Rose.

The two walked out to the dome, and the sickening sound of tearing filled her ears. "Ugh. Does this, rift-thing do that every time?" she asked Grimmjow. "Yeah, it does." He answered, casually. They walked into the rift, and Grimmjow pulled Rose close, grabbing her waist. "Oh no- you aren't gonna-" Too late. A horrible feeling bubbled up from the bottom of her stomach, and Rose saw the dark rushing by. Now at the end of the tunnel, Rose stumbled when Grimmjow let go of her. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I-I'm good. Just kinda dizzy…" she answered.

Grimmjow swallowed his Gaigi pill, and the stepped out of the rift, into the sun, unnoticed. Grimmjows Gaigi looked just like him, without the hollow hole and mask fragment. He was wearing converse, slim jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. 'Not half bad.' She thought. "Where are we?" asked Rose, not recognizing the city they walked into. "Kyoto." Answered Grimmjow simply. "Kyoto? Really?" "Yeah. Now, lets find a breakfast place." They walked for a while. The foot traffic wasn't that bad, but Rose stayed close to Grimmjow. There were some pretty scary people walking down the street at times. They walked around, looking in shop windows. "There!" Rose pointed to a breakfast deli across the street. Luck being with her, it was a waffle house. "I don't believe it, but we're going there!" said Grimmjow. They crossed the street, and entered the restaurant.

The waitress sat them down at a booth by the window, in a corner. She left them menus and went to check on another customer.

Rose scanned the menus. "I just want waffles, with butter and syrup. Oh! And raspberries!" Grimmjow nodded. "Sounds good. I'll just get what you're getting."

The waitress walked over to them, and took their order. The two had a few minuets to talk before they had their waffles.

"I saw Di Roy this morning." Said Rose, trying to make small talk. "Yep, he was released from the med wing early this morning. He's doing a lot better, which is really good. I need him if the Menos rebel and go for the east gate, again." Rose nodded, trying to look interested.

"You know what I love?" "Colors?" "Well, that too. But I LOVE Tiger Lilies. Their such cool flowers." " Oh, you're not trying to get me to talk about flowers, are you?" asked Grimmjow, unhappily. He didn't really like flowers. 'Except for one, possibly. I get along with her all right. She's kinda... cute.' Thought Grimmjow. "No." answered Rose, smiling as the waitress set their waffles down on the table. "Sweet, thanks!" she told the waitress.

They ate their waffles in total silence, though it wasn't awkward in the least.

Grimmjow let his mind wander, in this place, where no one would care.

He looked at Rose while she had her eyes glued to the sky outside the window. "Ah. Real sunshine. How I've missed it." She sighed jokingly, laughing. 'Hey, Grimmjow-san?" she asked, turning back to him. He quickly made it look like he was checking the time. "Yeah?"

"Can we go to the park after this, and then stop by a department store?"

"Yeah, sure. But, what's the department store about?"

Rose was lost again, looking out the window. "Hm? Oh! I want to get some glow-in-the-dark stars for my ceiling." Grimmjow chuckled. "Okay." He rolled his eyes. 'Yep. She's something to think about, alright.' Grimmjow shook his head.

The waitress left them their bill, and they paid and left the restaurant.

It was a beautiful day.

They walked along the sidewalks, until Grimmjow grew bored of walking.

"Got any specific park in mind, I'm sick of this slow-walking shit."

"Yeah. There's supposed to be some gardens a few streets over. They even have a teahouse. My grandmother told me that if I ever went to Kyoto with her, she'd take me to them."

There was a slightly dreamy tone to her voice, and it almost sounded sad. Grimmjow stopped walking, and closed his eyes. He sent out small ribbons of spiritual energy, until they reached the place Rose was talking about.

He grabbed her waist.

"Hold on tight, Birdie." "Oh- you promised you wouldn't-" But her words were lost to the wind as the two of them raced through town. No one could see them, they were going to fast. Rose was amazed they never hit anything. She clung to Grimmjows arm as trees, building, and people sped by in a blur of color. All of a sudden, it stopped. Grimmjow led her over to a bench. "You okay?" Rose nodded. "Yeah. I'm just waiting for the world to stop spinning."

"Sorry to tell you, Birdie-" Grimmjow looked around. "But that wont happen for a while." Rose took the time to realize what he'd said. She laughed.

Rose looked around the gardens. It was a beautiful, very traditional, Japanese garden. There was a Koi pond with a waterfall, and lots of cherry trees. They were not even close to blooming, though.

"This place is so pretty!" they sat, and talked. And fed the fish with Fish food bought at the teashop. Soon enough, it was time to go, and Grimmjow flash stepped them to a department store for glow-in-the-dark stars.

When they reached a field, they left thought the all-too-similar rift. Rose waved goodbye to the sunshine with melodramatics as it closed, and they went back to Las Noches. Grimmjows hallow hole, uniform, and mask retuned, and he was no longer human-like.

"Hey Grimmjow-san? Will you help me put these up?" Asked Rose, waving the bag of stars in the air.

"Sure, Birdie."

Grimmjow carried a ladder up to her room, and placed it wherever she wanted it. After a while, his patience was running thin. "Just one more star! Promise- oops. There's three left in the bag." Rose grinned guiltily and Grimmjow sighed. "Fine."

The last three stars were put up, and Rose asked Grimmjow the time. "8:00pm. I've got a meeting in an hour."

"I'm starved. We never had lunch."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Let's see if Starrk went and got food." They walked to the kitchen, and found that indeed, all of the old food had been replaced.

Rose rummaged around, when Szayel walked in.

"If you're hungry, have a snack. Dinner is after the meeting."

"You cook?" asked Rose. "Yes. Nobody else around here does, except for Sun-sun, Tesla, Ggio, Yylfordt, and Gin-sama."

"Hey! I do some cooking!" argued Grimmjow. Rose looked at him like he was… not Grimmjow. "I so bet you don't."

'Oh, so now she's just taunting me? She's such a…' Grimmjow shook the thought from his head.

"What's for dinner?" piped up Rose. "Lasagna, Mac n' cheese, and broccoli-cheese rice." Answered Szayel simply.

"Cheese rice? Yes!" Rose jumped up with happiness.

"But for now, can I have a snack?" Grimmjow rummaged through the fridge and tossed her a cheese stick. She missed it, and picked it up off the table where it had landed. "Thanks!"


	9. The Fourth And Fifth

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**Here it is! Chapter 9!**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but I've been very busy!**

**Thanks to all of you who like/read this story, and review are appreciated and encouraging! **

**Love,**

**Rose : )**

Rose walked down a few hallways- there was still a lot to see in Las Noches.

But it was mostly just boring.

When she finished her cheese stick, Rose stuffed the wrapper into her pocket and just kept, well, walking. That is, until she rounded a corer and walked right into someone.

A scary, emo, 4th Espada someone.

Rose got up off, the ground, because she had fallen, and apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and you were so quiet, I-"

"Trash."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I said 'Trash'. Did you not hear me?" Rose was stunned at his rudeness. His face was very white, and he had dark teal tear marks running on his face.

"I heard you. But, why am I 'trash'?" Asked Rose.

"Trash like you shouldn't ask questions."

"Why do you insist on calling me trash?" "All humans are trash. Anyone who is weak is trash. Therefore, You are trash."

"So anyone in a lower position then you are, is trash?" "Exactly. I had no idea you were capable of being intelligent, Trash." "Please stop calling me trash, I'm highly intelligent, thank you."

Rose snarled at him. She already didn't like him. Rose sighed, and shook her head. 'I hate meeting people like this. Maybe if I try again…' she thought. Rose stuck out her hand, and Ulquiorra looked at her with no emotion.

"You're supposed to shake my hand, and tell me your name."

"I know that, trash."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm Rose. It's not very pleasant to meet you-"

"Ulquiorra Chiffer, 4th Espada."

"Chiffer-san." Rose pulled her hand back.

An awkward silence hung over them.

"Why do you spend so much time with Jaegerjaques?"

Well, he was blunt, at least.

'Jaeger-OH! He means Grimmjow.' She thought.

"Because he's a good friend of mine."

"I've never known Jaegerjaques to be the friendly type."

"Well, he is. I think you could learn form him, Chiffer."

This absolutely shocked Ulquiorra, but he didn't show it.

"Learn? From that Trash?"

Grimmjow rounded the corner that very instant.

"Who you calling TRASH, MOTHER FUCKER?"

"You, obviously."

Grimmjow growled dangerously at Ulquiorra, and then he noticed Rose.

"Why are you here? Why are you talking to him? You-" He turned to Ulquiorra, who was already gone.

"Piece of shit…" He whispered.

Rose was a bit scared now, that she had seen Grimmjow angry. But she thought this wasn't even close to angry on his scale.

He turned to her.

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU TALKING TO HIM? HE'S DANGEROUS, AND DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT-"

"G-grimmjow-san, please stop yelli-"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REA-"

Rose shrunk up against the wall, and covered her ears. She hated yelling. She remembered when her dad would yell, and get angry.

'Just like him- he's just like him! He's just like dad!' She thought.

Rose tried to block out his voice, but he just got louder- she couldn't take it anymore.

Rose ran. She ran out of the hallway, down more hallways, never looking behind her.

She ran until she reached the dome, plopped down in the flat grassy patch she'd made days before, and started crying. She wasn't bawling, or anything, but tears slipped out from her eyes.

'I hate being yelled at. I don't even get what I did! I was just talking to him- I mean it's not that big of a deal- unless…ARG!' She thought.

Rose stared up at the fake stars, and tried to take deep breaths.

Yylfordt walked along the halls of Las Noches, looking for Grimmjow. He found him, with his fist smashed to the wall, fuming.

"Grimmjow-sama? What happened?"

"I screwed up. I fucked up, big time." He whispered.

"What-"

"I yelled at her. I fucking yelled at her, I promised my self I wouldn't and I-"

"Well, I'm sure she isn't mad at you or-"

Grimmjow turned to face Yylfordt.

"She wasn't mad, Yylfordt."

He slouched on the wall, and put his head in his hands.

"She was scared. She was fucking scared of me. She looked just like my sister when-"

"Grimmjow-sama, don't think about that. She'll be fine. I'll go and talk to her if-"

"NO. I'll- FUCK!" Grimmjow sighed, angry with himself.

'Why did I have to do that- why am I beating my self up over it- I- this is such a load of B.S.' he thought.

Grimmjow shook his head, and went to retire to his room.

"You're not going after her, Grimmjow-sama?"

"I-… I just need some sleep."

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama."

Grimmjow walked off, hands crunched into his pockets.

'He yelled at her…' thought Yylfordt.

'He must be hating him self a lot right now.'

Yylfordt decided to try and find Rose.

After a fair bit of flash stepping, Yylfordt walked into the dome, and heard light breathing Coming from a patch in the grass. "Rose." He sat down beside her. Rose had dried her eyes, and was staring at the stars. "Hi Yylfordt." She said, slightly solemnly. "You know, he never meant to yell at you." "I know. But he was angry, and-" "He's been beating him self up over it." "Really?" "Yeah." Rose sat up.

"Is it time for dinner yet?"

Yylfordt was slightly shocked at this, seeing as Rose was trying to forget about it so fast.

'She seems rather forgiving.' He thought.

"No, the meeting just started. Dinner is after it. But-" He turned to her.

"Are you sure you're all right? Grimmjow-sama would just kill himself if he had really-"

"I'm fine. But, why would he be beating himself up over it so much, anyway?"

"As I've already told you, you make him think of his sister. I'm not sure if it's that or something else, but he can't stand yelling at you. There have been so many times he was going to, but he never did. That was the first time he's done it."

Rose sighed.

'Well, at least now I know that if he ever does it again, I've got something to hold against him.' She thought, evilly.

They talked a bit, about random things, when Yylfordt said they should get going, because it was probably time for dinner. He flash stepped them to the kitchen, where a few people were already gathered.

She sat down at the table, and avoided Milla-rose, Apache, and Sun-sun.

Her dinner was eaten in silence,

Everyone was there, later on. Everyone but Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Halibel, and Starrk.

Rose cleaned her plate, and left, seeing a few people exit the kitchen.

She thought she was walking down to her room, but she had actually taken a wrong turn.

Rose looked around the hallway, franticly, and noticed a large number 5 painted on a door.

'OH SHIT! THIS IS NNOITRAS WING!' she thought.

Rose ran down the hallways, looking behind her, and once again, ran into someone.

Rose was getting off of the floor, when a hand was extended to her.

She took it, and got up. Just when she was about to thank the person, they cut her off.

"You should leave. Nnoitra-sama doesn't like you."

He was a boy, with blonde hair and an eye patch.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tesla. I'm Nnoitra-sama's fraccion. But-" He pointed to the end off the hall.

"As I've mentioned before, it's not good for you to be here. I'd hate to see Nnoitra-sama walk around a corner right now. Which will be in a few moments."

Rose thanked him and ran off to her room.

She walked through the fraccions room, greeting Shawlong and Nakeem, and walked into her room.

Rose changed, and wiggled under the covers to fall asleep.

'I don't understand him…' she thought.

'He's… interesting. I wonder how he's doing right now.'

Rose looked up at her glow in the dark stars that she'd placed on her ceiling, trying to get her mind off of the subject of Grimmjow, and drifted off into a hallow sleep.

She awoke the next morning with a distinct feeling of wanting to find something new here, in this dry desert castle.

Rose took a shower, braided her hair, and slipped on a long blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and black high tops.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a big red apple, then walked down a few hallways.

Surprisingly, not eating her apple.

'I'll save it for later.' She thought.

None of them had any numbers on the doors.

She kept walking, until Rose thought she'd heard singing.

Once she'd found the door it was coming from, Rose knocked. She got no reply.

Rose took a deep breath, and entered the room.

To her surprise, it was unlocked.

A girl possibly her age (16) sat on a white couch. The only color in the room was her bright orange, long hair.

"Hi." Said Rose. The girl whipped her head around.

"You! I know who you are! Aizen-sama told me about you! You come from my high school, and you're name is Rose and-"

Rose laughed, and sat down on the couch.

"Yup! And I even think I know who you are! You're Orohime Inoue. You went missing months ago." Orohime nodded.

"Yes, it's so boring here. The truce has made everything stretch out, time wise."

The two talked for a bit, about a lot of things.

They laughed, also.

The door opened, causing both girls to look at the door.

Ulquiorra walked in.

"Ulquiorra-san!"

Said Orohime. He had a plate of food in his hand.

"Trash. What are you doing here?" he asked Rose.

"I think I can talk to a classmate if I want to, Chiffer-san. And my name is ROSE, not TRASH." she grumbled.

"Really, Ulquiorra-san! You'll never make any friends if you call them trash!"

"Just eat your food, woman." He rolled his eyes, and left, leaving her food on a table.

"Well, I'd better get going." Said Rose, sadly. She gave Orohime her apple, and bid her goodbye.

"Wait, Rose-san! Will I be able to talk to you again? It gets so boring here!"

"Probably another time. I'll see you later!"

Rose left and saw Ulquiorra waiting for her outside the door.

"Aizen-sama has sent for you." Rose nodded, and fallowed him to the 'throne' room.

She entered the room, and greeted Aizen.

"Rose, today I will have Szayel do a few experiments on you, and we will see how you react to the Hogyoku.  
Rose grimaced and nodded.

"Okay."

Szayel took her down a few hallways and into a cold lab. Rose was surprised by all of the colorful liquids and machinery.

Szayel gestures for her to lie down on a table. He took blood samples, and ran her though what looked to be an x-ray machine, but rose wasn't sure. Then she went through a small, coffin like machine. It felt like that, at least. Rose was a bit claustrophobic.

A few a few minutes, she was hitting the insides of the machine lightly to let him know she wanted out.

He thanked her for her cooperation, and then told her they must go back to the throne room to meet Aizen.

"Szayel-san?"

"Yes?"

"How am I supposed to fix something if I don't know what broke it?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

When they reached the throne room, Aizen was standing in front of a large table. A small purple orb sat on the table. Rose felt a shiver go down her back.

'That thing is un natural…' she thought.

Szayel lightly pushed her towards the table.

"N-no way. I don't know what it is about that-" She pointed to the Hogyoku. "But it's not natural. That thing has no business even existing! It's tainted! I-I don't want to even touch it!" Aizen sighed.

"It's not going to hurt you, Rose. It's in a dormant sate. We need to find out how to awaken it, and you seem to be the missing key. Just give it a try."

Rose gulped.

"O-okay. But what am I supposed to do?"

"Just walk over to this table, and pick it up, or let out some spiritual pressure, or just poke it. I don't care, you just have to have contact with it." He seemed to be losing his patience. Rose did as he said. She walked over to the table, took a deep breath, and picked it up, holding it close to her heart.

Rose's eyes snapped shut. She saw different places all over the world, glimpses into their people's lives. She saw fire, and felt it too. The very core of her heart felt like it was burning. Her spiritual pressure began to leek out uncontrollably she couldn't open her eyes, no matter how hard she tried.

Fire felt like it was consuming her, she felt lost in the dark, like she was falling. Rose screamed, and tried to drop the Hogyoku, but it wouldn't leave her hands. All of a sudden, she fell to the floor, unconscious. The Hogyoku rolled out of her hands, and clinked on the floor. Szayel stood, slightly surprised.

All Aizen could say was 'interesting.'

The Hogyoku looked only slightly different, a lighter shade of purple.

Aizen walked over to pick it up, and only flinched when it stung him. He set it back on the table.

"Please take Rose to her room, Szayel." Szayel nodded, picked up Rose, and walked back to her room. He walked through the fraccions room, ignoring Yylfordts' questions, and set her down on her bed.

He left her room, and was stopped from exiting the fraccions room by Yylfordt.

"Move out of my way, pest."

He growled at his brother.

"What happened to her, Szayel?"

Szayel rolled his eyes.

"She reacted strangely with the Hogyoku, she'll be fine in a matter of days."

Yylfordt nodded, and let him leave.


	10. Terrified, A Definition

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**Thanks to all of you who faved/reviewed this story! It means a lot! The reviews are very encoring. And a special thanks to Spaceisforstars, who has been with this story from the start! : )**

**Thank you!  
Rose : ) **

Rose didn't dream. She was caught in a sea of absence.

Her mind didn't think, her ears heard nothing.

Inside of her brain, it wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either.

Color was completely absent. There was not a name for the shade of nothing she saw.

"It's been four days." Said Yylfordt to Nakeem over breakfast.

Grimmjow tried his best to seem unaffected.

Rose tossed and turned, seemingly awakening.

She suddenly sat bolt upright; her head was spinning. The fire that felt as if it had consumed her had died away.

Rose opened her eyes, and saw nothing in front of her.

She blinked, nothing, again; that awful shade of nothing.

Rose closed her eyes, and opened them again.

She couldn't see anything at all. It was all black. Rose took deep breath, trying to calm down. She blinked more, but nothing helped.

'I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!' Her mind was racing; this was one of her worst fears.

Going blind.

Just the thought of it had always terrified her. Rose desperately blinked more, opening her eyes wide.

'I've gone blind!' she thought, franticly.

Rose did the only thing she could think of at the moment; she screamed.

But no one could hear her.

Rose took another deep breath, and stumbled out of her bed.

She'd gone over this situation in her mind a million times- what she would do if she ever went blind. But Rose never thought it would happen.

"I've got to listen…" But there was nothing to hear.

Rose took another deep breath, and tried sensing spiritual pressure.

She could barely do it, and a few times she nearly lost it. Rose carefully got out of bed, and fallowed it, where the most people were, which was the kitchen. She fell a few times.

When she could sense a mass of spiritual pressure behind the doors of the kitchen, Rose pushed open the doors hesitantly, and walked in.

No one had noticed her, except for Grimmjow.

"Birdie!" He said, smirking.

A few heads whipped around too see her.

Her eyes were wide open, but she still couldn't see.

"H-hi."

Her shaking hands fumbled for a chair, and she sat down, nearly missing it.

The room was quiet, as she heard the door open and someone's soft footsteps enter the room. "Ya don't look so good, Rosie."

Said Gin.

Rose put her head in her arms on the table.

"I wouldn't know how I looked, I can't see."

She mumbled, nearly crying.

"What? I couldn't hear ya. Speak up."

"I said ' I wouldn't KNOW how I LOOKED BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE!' "

Rose covered her mouth; she hadn't meant to yell. She wondered if people were looking at her. None else was speaking.

"What'daya mean you can't see?" asked Gin, slightly confused.

"I can't see. Like, anything. It's all dark."

"You've gone blind?" asked Grimmjow, sounding the tiniest bit concerned.

Rose nodded.  
"The Hogyoku must have done it." Said Szayel, bluntly.

Rose wasn't suspired at that. A twistedly sympathetic silence fell over the room.

She abruptly stood up, and nearly fell over.

"I'm going to my room."

"Are you sure you-" started Grimmjow.

"I made it here FINE, I can get back FINE." She snapped, instantly regretting it.

Rose bit her lip, and wandered back to her room.

She fallowed the small trail of spiritual pressure she'd left when going to the kitchen.

Rose lay down on her bed, and cried. She cried for a long time.

Rose spent the whole day in her room, shooing out Yylfordt several times.

She lay awake the whole night, or what she thought was the night. Rose wouldn't be able to tell when the morning had arrived, because she couldn't see the fake sun shine though her window.

It terrified her, to be stuck in a world of darkness.

He stomach grumbled, demanding food; Rose ignored it.

She was trapped in a world that she couldn't see.

'What is life if there if nothing to see?' thought Rose as she rolled over, losing track of time.

It could have been a few days, even.

Time, she thought, was just a mark on a clock so we can schedule our days. It meant nothing, really. It was just a thing that was there to tell us when something should begin and end.

The door creaked open.

"Birdie."

It was Grimmjow.

She heard his soft footsteps echo though the room, she sat up on the edge of her bed.

"Hi." Sniffed Rose.

He sat down next to her.

"You've been in here for a few days."

He said.

Rose nodded.

"Is it really that bad?"

Asked Grimmjow. Rose nodded again.

Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"It's horrible, I don't know how Tosen-sama can deal with this. How can he be happy if he can't see anything? There's nothing! Absolutely nothing! Nothing but the dark…" her voice trailed off, and she tried not to cry.

"I hate the dark." She whispered, head in her hands.

Grimmjows mind wandered.

'She's just like her…' he thought. 'Afraid of the dark…But she's got a lot of pride.'

He could see that Rose was trying as hard as she could to be stronger.

'Just being here, away from her family, her friends, her old life, must be killing her.'

Grimmjow shook his thoughts of her from his head, and broke the heavy silence.

"I brought some one with me. Aizen said that he needs you to regain your sight." Rose Sniffed again. 'How?' She thought. The door creaked open. "H-hello!" Rose barely recognized the voice.

"Orohime should be able to heal your eyes." Said Grimmjow.

"B-but is that even-"

"She completely regenerated my arm, before."

Rose grew quiet.

Orohime walked over to her.

"I need you to hold really, really still. Open your eyes wide."

Rose did as she was told.

"Soten Kisshun. I reject." She muttered, while holding her hands over her eyes. Rose didn't move a muscle.

Slowly, the color returned, in tiny bits and pieces, and after bit, Rose could see Orohime and the rest of her room.

She smiled happily and thanked her many times. Szayel then walked in and escorted Orohime out.

Rose looked at her room and sighed happily.

She'd almost forgotten Grimmjow was there, until he spoke.

"You really are something, Birdie."

Rose looked at him quizzically, giggling. "Better to be something then nothing at all!"

Rose stared at Grimmjow.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just freaking out that I can see you again!"

Grimmjow felt a smile creeping onto his lips, but he suppressed it.

'I'm not my self anymore, am I?' he asked no one other then his own mind.

"We're leaving." He said abruptly. Grimmjow snapped his fingers, once again tearing open the fabric of air. He grabbed her waist, and flash stepped them to the end of the tunnel before Rose could even resist.

Or put her shoes on.

They burst into the living world, far away from all of the people.

Rose looked around, and saw a barn. The grass was long, and no one else was around. She flopped down in the grass, pulling grimmjow to sit with her.

She looked at her feet.

"I never had time to grab my shoes!" Rose laughed.

She lay back in the grass, looking at the sky. Rose inhaled deeply.

"I missed the fresh air here."

Rose and Grimmjow talked for a while.

Then, Rose suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Grimmjow-san, what town are we in?" She asked, franticly.

"On the outskirts of Kara- oh shit." Rose widened her eyes.

"Please don't say you want to look around." Rose shook her head no.

"I-I'd love to, but I can't."

Her smile dropped a bit.

'I'm gonna get my ass kicked for taking her here-but-'

Grimmjow looked over at Rose.

'I don't think I give a shit, really.' He thought.

They sat there, in the grass, in the quiet, for quite sometime.

That is, until they heard the swishing of grass, and someone approaching. A lazy voice called out to them. "Grimmjow, Rose. I know you're there. Save me the effort and get off your Asses. Aizen-sama is pissed as hell." The voice belonged to Starrk. They stood up.

Starrk opened a rift, muttering to himself. "He's such a prick. I could be sleeping right now." The three of them went back to Las Noches. Starrk left them outside the throne room. Grimmjow tried to stop Rose from going in, but she didn't listen to him. A dense spiritual pressure cloaked the room. Aizen sat at the table, with a sly look on his face.

"Grimmjow. Rose. Please sit down."

Grimmjow reluctantly walked to sit in a chair and Rose sat on the table. Grimmjow quirked and eyebrow at her.

Gin walked in the room, set three cups of tea in front of them, and left.

Aizen took a sip of it, Grimmjow had some, but Rose didn't.

'EW. Mint tea. I hate mint tea.' She thought. Aizen set his cup down, and a light clink echoed through the room.

"What you did was completely unacceptable, Grimmjow." He said, coldly. "Not only did you leave Las Noches without notice or permission, but you took Rose back to Karakura, where I gave strict orders that she was never allowed to go back."

Grimmjow nodded his head, waiting to hear his punishment.

"You are no longer the Sexta Espada."

Grimmjows eyes widened, he took deep breaths, keeping his temper in check.

Rose, on the other hand, wouldn't let that happen.

She slammed her cup of tea down on the table, breaking it, spilling tea everywhere, and cutting her hand. Small droplets of blood dripped onto the table.

"That's not fair, Aizen-sama! Grimmjow-kun didn't do anything wrong! We weren't even near any PEOPLE!" Her spiritual pressure began to elevate. Aizen was intrigued.

'Fuck, Birdie. You're gonna get your self killed.' He thought.

Rose stood up on the table. "He took me to my world because I missed it, and I wanted to see it again! It was my fault! You can't TAKE AWAY HIS RANK, BECAUSE I WONT LET YOU!"

Rose was pissed off, and she knew she'd pay for it, but no way was she calling off her bluff now.

Aizen smirked at her, making her even angrier.

"You seem to know that what you just did was against your better judgment, and yet you don't care." Rose sat back down on the table.

"I've had Szayel study the results from when you came in contact with the Hogyoku, and now that it has reacted to you, you are not expendable. But-" He drummed his fingers on the table. "After this war, we'll see what happens." He turned to Grimmjow, and a sick smirk crawled on to his lips.

"I will not take away your rank, Grimmjow. I need you in this war. But just remember; never again."

Grimmjow nodded solemnly, and Rose hopped off the table. They left with out another word.

When they were a good distance away from the throne room, Grimmjow shook her lightly by the shoulders.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he said. "I-I wasn't thinking at all." "Damn right you weren't! Do you know what he meant by 'after the war, we'll see what happens'?"

Rose shook her head.

"After this war, Aizen is going to kill you!" Snapped Grimmjow. His words echoed down the monsters white hallway.

Rose could still feel her knees shaking. She'd known the whole time. She'd known that she'd die.

Rose smiled apologetically. "I know."

"So why the fuck did you do it?"

"Because your rank is very important to you. To lose all of that now just because of me, I'd blame my self forever about it." Her voice was shaky. Grimmjow slouched against the wall, and hung his head low.

"I've known that he'd kill me someday, from the moment I set foot in this place."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

'Oh, fuck, no! Don't cry, don't cry don't-' thought grimmjow. But it was too late. A huge slab of guilt wedged up inside Grimmjows chest, and Grimmjow did something he never, ever thought he would do.

Try to comfort an extremely upset, crying teenage girl.

Grimmjow mentaly sighed as he pulled Rose over to him.

'No turning back now...' he thought, almost smiling when he comforted Rose.

She cried on his shoulder for a bit, hiccupping every once and a while.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." She said, drying her eyes, and moving away from him.

Only now did Grimmjow notice that when she'd moved, he was considerably colder.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For breaking down, and getting your shirt soaked, and bitching to Aizen, and getting you in trouble, and being a pest and-" She spoke softly and fast. Grimmjow huffed and shook his head. "You had to, shirts dry, Aizen deserved it, it's my own fault I got chewed out, and you're not a pest."

Before Rose could answer, Grimmjow flash stepped them to her room, where he told her to get some sleep and left.


	11. Took A Piece Of Her Heart

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my oc. Sadako is also my OC.**

**Okay, first things first, this chapter is …**

_**The last chapter!**_

**: O**

**And I apologize, but I will not continue this story past the alternative ending (which is the last LAST chapter..) because I wrote this story and finished it before I started uploading it. Because I can stay more organized if I do it that way.**

**SO, please enjoy the final chapter of WILD ROSES! : )**

**And thanks to all of you!**

**Love, Rose : )**

**P.s:**

**PSSST.. Teh GrimmRose… it happens in this chapter *3***

**P.P.S: okay, this is confusing me. Is it Gigai, or Gaigi? someone help! : O**

For the first time in a long time, Rose slept soundly. She awoke that morning feeling refreshed, and happy.

Rose hummed a tune as she got some shorts, and a bright blue tank top, from her dresser. She went to take a shower.

Rose left her hair down today.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the fraccions room, Edrad

Assaulted her with questions.

"Did you seriously bitch out Aizen? You got Grimmjow to keep his rank?"

Rose gingerly opened the door to the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" She winked, and left.

Rose sung softly as she walked to the kitchen

"So when you get the chance

Are you gonna take it?

there's a really big world at your fingertips"

Rose rounded a corner, and spun around a few times, just for kicks.

"And you know you have the chance to change it"

Rose's voice died down when she entered the kitchen.

No one was there but Tesla and Sun-sun. She greeted them, and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Soda? For breakfast? Is that really very... nutritious?" Muttered Tesla.

Rose popped open the soda can, and sat at the table.

"It's good to me." She said, taking a gulp. Tesla huffed, said goodbye to Sun-sun, and left.

Sun-sun waited a bit before saying anything.

"Is it just me, or are you extremely dense, Rose?"

Rose set her soda down.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Sun-sun sighed, and nodded her head. "It's not just me, then." Roses eyes widened.

"Oh no- you're not thinking of-" Rose remembered what Apache and Milla-rose were talking about.

"You really think-"

"I don't think, I know." Said Sun-sun. Rose put her head down on the table.

"UGH. This makes everything really, really complicated. BUT-"

Rose drank more soda.

"I will refuse to believe you. It can't happen. And after I fix that hogoku-thing, Aizens going to kill me, anyway." Rose's voice grew quieter, and they chatted for a while.

Later, sun-sun excused her self, and said she had to go, leaving Rose alone.

When she was gone, Rose whispered to her self.

"He can't- I bet he doesn't- it's only…"

Rose shook the thoughts from her head, and wandered to the dome.

Rose opened the doors, and walked into the dome.

She made a hasty decision, and took of her shoes. Rose looked around, and picked a tree.

"One, two, three, fourfivesixGO!" she yelled to herself. Rose ran, as fast as she could, to the tree. She was winded when she reached it and grabbed a branch to pull her self up. Rose climbed up the tree, slipping a few times, going ever higher. When she reached the top, Rose laughed. It echoed through the dome.

She looked around. 'I can see everything from up here!' she thought. Rose picked a thick, comfy branch to lean against.

From where she was seated, the only ways Rose could fall was if she twisted around clockwise, and broke a branch.

Taking in the beautiful scenery, it wasn't long until she dozed off.

The fake sun was high in the dome by the tie she'd been awoken by someone calling her name from the base of the tree.

"Rose! I know you're up here!" Rose rubbed her eyes, and called down.

"Yylfordt? What time is it?"

"Time for you to get your ass out of that tree! Aizens sent for you!"

Rose shudder, and looked down.

"Um, Yylfordt? Getting down is going to prove to be problematic."

Yylfordt rolled his eyes.

"Just jump, I'll catch you! Hurry up, we've got to go!"

"Are you ON CRACK? NO WAY I'M JUMPING!" She yelped.

"It's either that, or I leave and you can find out how to get down alone."

Rose looked down hesitantly, and stood up on the branch. She carefully walked to a branch that was sticking out, away from all the other branches.

Rose took a deep breath, feeling herself tumbling down. Rose readied her self for impact, but instead, she found that Yylfordt had really caught her.

"Thanks!" she said. He nodded, and flash stepped them to Aizens throne room.

He left her outside the doors.

"Bye, Yylfordt!" she called to him.

"See ya." He answered

Rose took a deep breath and walked into the room with her head held high.

"Good evening, Rose."

Rose bowed slightly.

"Wait, evening? How long was I asleep in that tree?" she muttered to herself.

Aizen walked over to her, the Hogyoku in his hands.

"I think you know why I've called you here." Rose nodded, and extended her hand. She thought about all of the people, pictures, place, and lives she'd seen last time she'd come in contact with the purple orb. Rose focused the majority of her spiritual pressure in her hand, concentrating.

Aizen dropped the Hogyoku into her hands, and stepped away.

He waited for a reaction, as Rose screwed her eyes shut.

Her hand felt like it was burning, and that all too familiar fire was consuming her again.

'I won't pass out, I wont pass out!' she thought.

The Hogyoku began rapidly changing colors, until it shone with a bright purple.

A low hissing filled the room, and then the loudest sound Rose had ever heard echoed off the inside of her skull. Her eyes snapped open, glowing, and they rolled back in her head. All the while, she thought harder.

'I WILL NOT PASS OUT!' she thought harder. Rose slammed her spiritual pressure into the orb, and the fire backed down.

The pictures receded, and Rose felt her head growing light. Her eyes stooped glowing and rolled back. The last thing she saw was the glowing Hogyoku clinking on the floor.

'I hope he won't kill me while I'm out cold…that would just be cheap…' she thought as her eyes closed. Aizens words were just barely heard as he picked up the Hogyoku.

"Thank you, Rose. Goodnight." His voice was sinister and cold.

Aizen left the room, leaving Rose unconscious in the middle of the floor.

Rose awoke to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Ah, my head hurts- Grimmjow-kun?" She whispered, surprised to see him.

"C'mon birdie! Get up! You fixed it; he's holding the meeting in another room now! We've gotta go!"

Everything was said so fast that Rose had no time to answer. She clung to Grimmjows arm, and tried to cover her ears when the rift opened.

"T-too loud…" She whispered. Rose felt sick as he flash stepped down the dark tunnel. Grimmjow ate the small pill that made him 'human' as they burst into a deserted park in Karakura town. Rose was shaking, and nearly fell over.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I-I think so."

"That's a bullshit lie, hold on tight." He wrapped his arm around her waist, and flash stepped closer to the center of town.

"Where's your friends house?" he asked franticly.

Rose mumbled him directions, and he flash stepped to a light yellow house at the end of the next street over.

Rose struggled to stand as he knocked on the door.

A girl with a friendly face opened the door.

"Hello- OH my god! Rose!" she said, opening the door wider, ushering them both in.

Grimmjow set her on a couch. Sadako stood back, deciding she'd ask questions later.

Grimmjow kneeled down in front of Rose.

"Birdie, look at me."

Rose met his eyes. Grimmjow leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I don't care what you tell her, but please-" He paused. "Just don't forget me, okay?" Before Rose could nod her head, Grimmjow quickly kissed her lips, and got up to leave. Rose was stunned.

"I'll see you later, Rose."

With that, he left.

Rose sat on the couch, and gingerly touched her lips.

"Maybe Sun-sun wasn't lying..." she mumbled.

Sadako shut the door after looking to see if he was still there.

He wasn't.

Sadako hastily went to the kitchen to bring her some water, ad then sat down.

She asked hundreds of questions, was given hundreds of answered, and she was so happy that a few tears slipped out from her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" she said, hugging her friend.

Grimmjow walked into the meeting room, with a knowing smirk on his face.

Only Aizen and Gin knew she was gone. Everyone else was clueless.

"Grimmjow, welcome. Please, sit down." Aizen gestured to an empty seat.

A moment of silence passed until Gin spoke up.

"Ya took her home, didn't ya, Grimmjow?"

"What? You mean Grimmjow-" "Yeah, Szayel. Grimmjow took her back." Finished Starrk.

Aizen sipped his tea.

"Why, Grimmjow, did you?"

"I think you know why, Aizen-sama."

Gin walked over to him and rustled his hair, just to piss Grimmjow off.

"Kitty fell in love!"

Grimmjow growled. Surprisingly, no one dared say a thing. Grimmjow reclined in his chair.

"Yeah, Gin-sama. I'm in deep shit now." He mumbled. "Aizen-sama, I know that will probably be punished. What will it be?" He asked Aizen seriously.

"I've revoked your punishment. Rose will not prove to be a problem alive. From this point, she was never even here."

Grimmjow nodded, knowing he'd never get her out of his head.

And so began life normally again. Rose's room was repainted, and all of her things were destroyed.

After the meeting, Grimmjow walked to his room for a long nights sleep.

Rose moved in with Sadako. She went back to school, and people were stunned, shocked.

It took a while for her life to even being to tip back to normal.

Every day, when she woke up, 'he' was on her mind.

When she'd told Sadako everything, she strongly believed her.

Time moved by fast, and before she'd known it, Rose found herself speaking with Ichigo kurosaki and Orohime Inoue. They'd taken leave from college for a while to come back.

Rose was told that the Soul Society had won the war, and that every one of the Arrancars had died.

But Rose refused to believe that Grimmjow was dead. Ichigo too, had his doubts. He thought that Grimmjow was hiding out in the Forrest of Menos.

Rose was a senior now, and summer brake was approaching.

It had been three years since she'd last seen 'him'.

Before she knew it, it was the middle of summer vacation, and Rose and Sadako were on their way to Tokyo for vacation.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow had been healing, and he now found himself trying find Orohime and Ichigo.

His search was a long one, but now, he found himself standing on her doorstep. Grimmjow knocked on the door.

"Just a minuet!" she called. Orohime opened the door and gasped in surprise. She invited Grimmjow inside, strangely enough.

"Please, sit down! Is there anything you want to drink-" Grimmjow shook his head.

"I've only come here for one reason, Inoue." Orohime nodded solemnly and sat down in an armchair.

"You want to be human."

Grimmjow nodded. "This gaigi is horrible."

"I don't know if I can do that… But I'll try really hard!" she yelped.

After four grueling hours, it was done. He was human. Grimmjow looked down at his hands, as if her could see that the power he'd had before was missing.

Grimmjow thanked her, and left.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while?"

"No, I'll find some place." He answered, his voice rough.

Grimmjow had taken enough money from the safe that he'd be well off to find somewhere.

Orohime watched him leave, and deiced against calling Ichigo or Rose.

A week passed, and Grimmjow had gotten an apartment in Tokyo, near Harajuku district. All of the colors had him think of Rose.

Rose and Sadako went to a club at night In Tokyo, on vacation, having the time of their lives.

It was the summer before they split ways, if only for a few years, and went to collage.

They danced and laughed.

There were so many people, and loud music, and lights.

Rose looked over her shoulder a few times, and did a double take. 'I swear I just saw…' she shook he head. It was probably just another boy, and the lights didn't help her vision much.

Grimmjow was sitting with a group of people, and looked around the large club, double taking a look to his right.

'I thought that was… no.'

He shook his head. After a while longer, he left the club and walked home.

Grimmjow grew lost in thought as he went to sleep that night. After 3 or so years, she was still in his brain.

Soon enough, the summer had ended. Rose and Sadako went to separate collages.

Rose moved back to Karakura, to switch universities, halfway though her freshman year of collage.

Grimmjow also had moved back to Karakura, for reasons he didn't know. But something told him to go back.

It was a rainy day in late February. Rose was humming to herself in the back of a taxicab, watching the people pass by. Traffic was slow.

She let her eyes drift through the shallow sea of pedestrians, but she whipped her head back when she saw a bright blue head of hair strolling down the sidewalk.

Rose freaked out.

"Please, stop the car!"

"Miss, I-"

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR, PLEASE!" The driver pulled over and let her out. She left money in the back seat.

Rose was racing down the sidewalk, trying to catch up to Grimmjow. To her horror, she saw him stepping into the path of a speeding car while walking across a sidewalk.

Time seemed to slow down- there was no way she could reach him.

Rose rocketed up the level of her spiritual pressure, just so he'd notice her, causing Grimmjow to snap his head around and step back. The car sped past, and honked, leaving Grimmjow unharmed. Rose raced over to grimmjow, pulling him out of the cross walk, and on to the side walk. She hugged him with such force that Grimmjow thought he could barely breath.

"I missed you! I missed you so much! I knew you were alive; Jinta was such a little lair! I knew it!" "…Birdie." he said in astonishment.

He hugged her back, and they walked to a place where they could talk and be alone.

Plopping down in the grass of an old park, Rose hugged him again.

"I missed you too." He said, smiling.

They talked for a bit.

A heavy pressure fell over them, and Rose looked over her shoulder. Around 20 hollows had followed her spiritual pressure, because she'd released so much of it.

"Get behind me!" said grimmjow, standing in front of Rose.

The first hollow ran at him, and he ducked. Grimmjow thought he hadn't been hurt, due to all the adrenalin, but Rose saw a line of blood running down his arm.

Right before their eyes, a few hallows are struck down. Rose saw Rukia running towards them while Ichigo was cutting down hollows.

"Are you okay?" she asked Grimmjow. He nodded, and watched Ichigo one up him. Strangely, he didn't miss his old life.

In a matter of moments, they'd all been killed.

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and Rose, unscathed.

"Grimmjow? Hah! I knew you weren't dead but-"

He looked him over.

"You're human." He said, eyes wide.

Grimmjow nodded, and sat down, leaning up against a tree.

Rose, on the other hand, freaked.

"What! Your- since when? And why?"

Ichigo and Rukia fell back, and watched from a distance.

Grimmjow waited for Rose to finish chewing him out before he spoke.

"Because you reminded me what it was like to… breath... again? No- I mean- I missed you and- I could get you out of my head! I just-! " Grimmjow sighed, angry with himself for tripping over his on words.

"Fuck this." Grimmjow pulled Rose into his lap, and kissed her. Their lips met, and a spark went off, burning her mind.

This was right.

Grimmjows arms pulled her closer, snaking around Rose's shoulders and waist. She felt safe, for the first time in a long time.

Rose had never felt strongly attached to anything, not like it was tied to her heart.

Not to her apartment, Sadakos house, her school, any towns, Las Noches, and not even her grandmothers house in Tokyo.

Rose broke the kiss for air, and locked eyes with Grimmjows strikingly blue ones.

A long time ago, some one had told rose that ' home is where the heart is'.

Rose had never known home in this way, but when Grimmjow said her name, she knew.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered in her ear.

Birdie was home, I his arms.

She relaxed in his arms, savoring the sweet perfection of the moment, until Ichigo, who had been completely forgotten, broke the silence.

"Grimmjow, you're such a softie."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and kissed Rose on the forehead.

Rukia gave Ichigo a swift kick to the shins and Rose giggled when he fell down.

"It was sweet, and you know it, Ichigo!"


	12. Alternative Ending

**Rose is my OC. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

…

**OMJ Here it is : D  
The…..**

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING! **

**: O**

**YES! I TOLD YOU ALL THERE'D BE ONE!**

**But I never said it would be happy… TT^TT**

**PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME**

**And enjoy the very last chapter f Wild Roses.**

**BUT THIS IS NOT THE END OF ROSE AND GRIMMJOW!**

**There will be DRABBELS! : D**

Rose awoke from her peaceful resting place in the domes tall grass, greeted by a solemn faced, bandaged, Yylfordt.

It had been months since the start of the truce, things had been running smoothly, and rose found it nearly unbelievable. So far, the other side hadn't done anything at all. There had been some extreme hallow attacks lately, though, and Rose wondered why such a breakout would happen now. She sat up, and yawned.

Scanning her eyes over him, Rose noted the various cuts and rips in his uniform, and all of the bloody bandages.

He used his good arm to help her up.

"What- what happen? YOU look terrible- I mean-"

Yylfordts' stone face never changed.

"Rose, I- I have something to show you." A heavy feeling descended upon her, and she quietly followed Yylfordt down the long, white hallways of Las Noches. She didn't ask any questions. Their quiet footsteps echoed off the monstrous white wall. Rose bit her lip, and wished that she wasn't walking where she knew she was walking.

When they reached the medical wing, Rose knew what was going on.

Just as Yylfordt was about to open the door, she stopped him.

"Did everyone come back?" Rose said, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you-"

"Did everyone come back? Is everyone here, is there 6 of you people, in one piece, back in this building?"

Rose waited in stone cold silence. Yylfordt lowered his head, and avoided her eyes.

She knew, now, that not everyone had made it home.

"Who's gone? Please-"

Yylfordt took a deep breath.

"We lost Shawlong and Edrad. And-"

"Oh my God… BOTH of them? Who were you fighting-! Wait! You were just about to say another name! Please don't- just… it isn't... is it?" Rose was panicked. It was bad enough finding out that Shawlong and Edrad were dead, and she was just too shocked to properly mourn. But, now she knew that someone else was gone. Another had died, and she was praying to every God she knew of that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Please, he's not-"

It was either Di Roy or Grimmjow, she knew. She'd seen Nakeem earlier in the day. He had escaped unhurt, she'd supposed.

It would hurt to hear either of their names.

Rose took a deep breath. "Please, don't tell me. Who ever is in that hospital bed behind these doors is the one who made it home. It'd be better if we just did this that way. You don't need to tell me." Rose smiled as best as she could, and tried very hard not to cry.

She pressed her shaking hand to the cold door, and pushed it open tentatively.

She gasped, and leaned up against the wall to steady herself.

Di Roy was lying in the sickly white bed, like he had done months ago.

A twisted wave of grief and overwhelming sadness washed over her; tossing Rose into an ocean of anger. She held on to her lifesaver of sick relief that he'd survived.

It hadn't quiet struck her that If Di Roy was the one in the bed, and then Grimmjow was the one who would not come home.

She walked carefully over to the bed. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Rose was about to hug him when Di Roy stopped her.

"Rose…" Di Roy looked at her, his eyes screaming apologies. She sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, nodding.

"I know! I KNOW, GODDAMMIT! But can't I be HAPPY that ONE of you will LIVE?" Her raw voice roared through the medical wing, and she let her heart out to mourn.

The whole effect of the grief was miles away, and Yylfordt left the two alone.

Rose cried for a long time. She swore and yelled; cursing fate and it's backhanded love.

This was not even the beginning of her breakdown; she knew. And so did Di Roy.

Finally, and 4:30 in the morning, Rose had cried herself to sleep, still leaning up against the bed.

Silence bounced off the cold stone floor as Di Roy sat, twisting and turning the deadly situation over in his head.

Why did he live?

Why did he get out?

Why was he the one sitting here, lost for words as she cried, trying to scrape up a fumbling attempt at comforting Rose?

Was there anyway things could have turned out differently?

He tore the scenario up into tiny pieces, carefully dissecting them and, with great criticism, scoured over every bit, looking for something- SOMETHING that he could have changed.

But there was nothing.

Hanging his head in shame, whispering the smallest apologies, Di Roy waited out the night.

Sleep evaded him, leaving him with searing pain in his heart and wounds, and a heavy guilt on his shoulders.

Daybreak was too far away.


End file.
